A Twist Of Fate
by Rathen
Summary: PREQUEL TO KAISUKE AND BLOODLINES! Destiny is a hard thing to understand and an even harder thing to accept. Sasuke and Sakura learn, the hard way, that Fate is far from through with them.
1. The Sound Of Silence

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own Youshi Garukin (Yes, he's back! It's the prequel silly.) ****Ai Mizuri** **is owned by xEMOtIoNaLLyCOnSTipaTEDx**-

**Chapter One - The Sound Of Silence**

"_Focus, Sakura!" _

Sakura mentally scolded herself for missing another target.

That was the third one she'd missed. She couldn't help it though, she had been distracted all morning. There was something strange about today. Sakura didn't know what it was or what it could mean but something was definitely different.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura's head snapped round at the sound of Naruto's voice. She turned on her heel and raced towards him. "Naruto!" she squealed as she threw her arms around him. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you for weeks!"

Naruto happily hugged Sakura back before slightly pulling away. "I was on a mission."

Sakura sighed, relieved that he had made it home safely. Naruto pulled away from the hug and looked down at his feet, kicking up some dust as he shuffled his foot back and forth. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. I still haven't found him."

Sakura's heart sank at her friends words. Six years. No-one had seen or heard of him in six long years but _still_ Naruto refused to stop looking.

"I promise you, Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he slowly raised his head. "I _will_ find Sasuke! And when I do, I _will_ bring him home!"

"There you are!"

Sakura and Naruto turned to face the all too familiar voice. "Good Morning, Sai." they said as one. Sai shrugged slightly. "That remains to be seen. Lady Hokage sent me to get you. She wants you two in her office, now." stated Sai before turning and slowly walking away.

Naruto and Sakura exchanged a confused glance but quickly shrugged it off and began making their way toward the Hokage Tower.

They barely made it three streets before they hit a problem.

Naruto's stomach started growling as they passed Ichiraku and Sakura had to physically force him to keep moving.

"I'll be really quick!" begged Naruto. "Please?! I'm starving!"

"Lady Hokage waited us to come, _NOW_!" stated Sakura.

"Fine." grumbled Naruto, still having trouble moving away from his favourite snack shack.

"I'll buy you a bowl after." said Sakura.

***

"You're absolutely sure?"

Naruto and Sakura felt a chill run the length of their spine at the concerned tone coming from within Tsunade-sama's office.

"I'm afraid so, Lady Hokage."

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other in slight shock. That was Kakashi's voice. They nodded to each other and knocked sharply on the door.

"Come in."

As soon as they entered the office, they were almost overwhelmed with the thickness to the air. It was as though the room itself was worried about something.

"Tsunade-sama." greeted Sakura.

"Lady Hokage." added Naruto.

Tsunade turned to face the new arrivals as she finished speaking with Kakashi.

"You know what to do, Kakashi."

Kakashi bowed to Tsunade and vanished from the room. Tsunade sighed heavily and motioned for them to sit as she made her way back to the own chair. Sakura could see the desire for sake building in her eyes. Tsunade took a moment to rest her head on her arms, on the desk top. She sighed heavily again before, very, slowly raising her head and meeting Sakura and Naruto's curious gazes.

"You're probably wondering why I summoned you both here."

She only paused long enough to see them both nod cautiously.

"A few hours ago, I received word from one of our allies. The Sound village has been completely destroyed…"

"WHAT?!" gasped Naruto. "But…"

"Our allies found the Sound Village burning out of control." Tsunade locked eyes with Sakura and sighed heavily. "They found no survivors."

Naruto's eyes flickered over to Sakura. Her face was suddenly winter pale, her lower lip was trapped tightly between her teeth and her eyes were gleaming with, ready to flow, tears.

"Does anyone know who did it?"

Sakura's voice was cracked and broken. Tsunade and Naruto almost didn't hear her. The worry, fear and pain was coming off of Sakura in waves so thick, it threatened to choke the others.

"I'm afraid so." sighed Tsunade. "We've been getting reports of Akatsuki in the area. We have to assume that the sightings, and the attack on the Sound Village are connected. Kakashi believes Itachi is involved. I need…"

"Where do we report?!" demanded Naruto.

Tsunade's head snapped over to lock eyes with Naruto. "You're not going any…"

Naruto shot to his feet. His whole body was shaking with anger and his eyes bore a red tinge.

His voice confirmed his rage as it boomed across the office.

"That son of a bitch wiped out my best friend's entire clan! Twisted him up inside until all he could feel was revenge. He made him convinced he had to leave us to get strong enough! That bastard made him betray the village… made him leave _us_! Now he's wiped out the Sound Village! He's just murdered my best friend!"

Tsunade sighed heavily and reached into the top drawer of her desk. Sakura's eyes locked in on the movement and her face turned from shocked to furious. Sakura shot to her feet.

"Now is _not_ the time for _that_!" she snapped. "We _have_ to _do_ something!"

Tsunade's hand reappeared on the desk. It wasn't empty, but it wasn't holding her usual item of choice. She dropped the manila folder on to the desk and flipped it open.

"Uchiha Sasuke was no traitor." stated Tsunade. "We just had to make it _look_ that way."

Sakura and Naruto stared silently at the information now in front of them.

Tsunade searched through the file and quickly pulled a letter on to the top of the pile.

"He left this for you."

Both Naruto and Sakura slumped down in to their chairs as their minds absorbed the words.

_Sakura and Dobe,_

_I've only been given a few minutes to write this letter so don't expect too much._

_I have to leave the village. I don't know when, or if, I'll be coming back. It's a special mission. You will hear some terrible things being said about me but I hope you both know me well enough to know the truth._

_I will miss you both, you really did become like family to me, even if we did annoy the hell out of each other at times. Thank you for never giving up on me or letting me quit._

_I wish things could have been different. But what if's and maybe's are not what the world is made of and wishful thinking never got anybody anywhere._

_That said, I do believe that you'll be Hokage one day Naruto. And Sakura, I wish I could have been what you wanted me to be. I'm sorry that I couldn't._

_I hope that one day, I will be able to come back to Konoha. I can't promise that I'll behave differently towards everyone, but, for the two of you, I'll try._

_I have to go now, Kakashi is telling me it's time._

_Look after each other. I'll never forget you._

_Uchiha Sasuke._

Several moments of deafening silence overwhelmed the office and the people within. Naruto's eyes flickered between the letter and the two women. Tsunade's eyes were fixed on Sakura's silently weeping face. Sakura's eyes were locked on to Sasuke's parting words, the memory of the last time she saw Sasuke played over in her mind as the true meaning of his last words to her, '_Thank you_', finally became clear.

The deathly silence was shattered when an ANBU burst through the door.

"Lady Hokage! The Akatsuki! They are approaching Konoha!"

The next voice that spoke chilled the air and sent a jolt of ice into the very souls of all who heard it.

"They all die today!"

It was Sakura.

Tsunade merely nodded. She had learned, long ago, what _that_ tone of Sakura's meant. There would be no arguing with her, no bargains to be made. Sakura was determine to fight and, if forced, would even go against direct orders to do so.

Sakura's eyes were cold and firmly set ass she rose to her feet. Naruto, taking his cue from his team-mate, quickly stood, ready to follow Sakura anywhere. Sakura set her icy gaze on Tsunade. It wasn't taken personally by the older woman. She knew that it was meant for the Akatsuki.

"Where do we report for battle?" demanded Sakura, her tone growing sharper with every word.

"Report to Genma and Kakashi at the west wall. They'll put you into position." replied Tsunade.

"The truth better come out about Sasuke!" stated Sakura, her tone so cold now that no argument would be tolerated. "He deserves better than to be branded with a lie!"

Tsunade nodded. She had in fact, already told Kakashi the very same thing. Her heart broke a little though, hearing Sakura continuing to use present tense for their lost team-mate. Sound was gone, taking Sasuke with it, but Sakura was clearly too hurt and angry to deal with that right now. No, right now, Sakura needed something, or someone, to take her anger out on.

A quick glance at Naruto showed that, he too, was beyond enraged. His entire body was trembling with barely repressed rage and his eyes were tainted with red. He had a look of death in his eyes.

Tsunade inwardly chuckled to herself but there was no humour in it. The Akatsuki had just unleashed hell upon themselves and they didn't even realise it.

They were going to find out though.

'_Yes_.' thought Tsunade. '_The Akatsuki are about to learn, first hand, what Konoha is made of_.'

Tsunade was torn from her thoughts by the slamming of her office door. She had no idea if Sakura and Naruto had even bothered saying their goodbyes to her. She wasn't going to hold it against them though, and she had no intentions of bringing it up or reprimanding them over it.

After all, the hope that they had each carefully carried for the last six years, had just been stolen from them. And the monsters who had taken it away from them, were about to attack their home.

Had it been different circumstances, Tsunade might have felt sorry for the Akatsuki. Once the news, and _truth_, about Sasuke spread, all the emotions he had ever caused people, especially his fan club, where going to erupt. And the Akatsuki…

Tsunade couldn't help but wonder if they would even know what hit them.

_To be continued…_


	2. Akatsuki Attack

****

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own Youshi Garukin (Yes, he's back! It's the prequel silly.) ****Ai Mizuri** **is owned by xEMOtIoNaLLyCOnSTipaTEDx**-

**Chapter Two - Akatsuki Attack**

Word of the destruction of the Sound Village, and the truth about Sasuke, spread around the village of Konoha like wildfire.

Shame and guilt at believing the lies surged through many of the Rookie Nine, driving their determination to finally put an end to the Akatsuki once and for all.

Naruto felt his heart clench a little tighter every time he heard someone mutter "This is for Sasuke!" He had _no_ idea how Sakura was able to deal with it. After getting his position from Kakashi, Naruto closed his eyes and took several deep breaths as images of better times, times with Sasuke, filled his mind. Even the Nine-tails seemed to be in mourning for his lost friend. The demon within him staying oddly silent at a time when, in normal circumstances, it would have been urging him to release control, to let it loose.

Naruto opened his eyes and glanced through the crowds of assembling ninja. Rock Lee and Kiba stood either side of a stoic Neji, whose head was slightly lowered as if in respect. Lee's fury was showing all too clearly through his overly tensed body but his face was calm as he glanced off to his right.

Following Lee's glance, Naruto found Sakura. She gave off the perfect image of calm and readiness. Her body was relaxed but any idiot could see that she was instantly ready to move. The only thing that gave away Sakura's true state of mind, was her eyes.

One single glance into those emerald depths and Naruto felt his very soul flinch. The pain in those eyes was overwhelming. No tears were being shed but Naruto _knew_ that they would not be allowed to come until later, after the battle. Naruto looked away from Sakura. He _had_ to.

That solitary connection had held more pain than he had felt in his entire life. That single moment when their eyes met showed him a Sakura he had _never_ wished to encounter.

Sakura was broken.

Suddenly, the time for thinking was over. The attack had begun!

***

Kisame patted Itachi's back proudly as he let out an evil laugh. "You missed it, man! We blew that place sky high!"

Itachi glared at him, gripped Kisame's arm extra tightly and threw it away from him.

"Think you pissed him off with that little stunt, freak!" chuckled Ai.

Kisame just glared at her. "Just cause he had to babysit _you_ while _we_ took care of Orochimaru and his runts!"

"I don't _need_ babysat!" snapped Ai. "I'm strong enough to save _your_ ass, _freak_!"

Konan and Pein both chuckled. "That's true, Kisame!" laughed Konan. "If it wasn't for Ai showing up back in Water Country, you'd be dead by now."

"And…" added Pein. "Itachi wasn't babysitting her! They were keeping our path clear!"

"Exactly, _freak_!" stated Ai.

Kisame growled and glared at Ai. "Stop calling me that! I ain't the one with _blue_ hair! You're the only _freak_ around here!"

Ai raised her fist to punch Kisame but paused when Itachi growled threateningly. "Attacking Sound was a mistake!" he hissed. "Konoha was watching that place. They'll know we're coming now!"

"Stick to the mission, Uchiha!" snapped Pein. Konan chuckled and leaned on to Pein's side, hugging him slightly. "Yeah, Uchiha. You should be thanking us for getting rid of that shit-hole. At least you can relax now, no _avenger _coming after you!"

Itachi sighed heavily and moved further ahead of them, closer toward the lesser Akatsuki. His anger was coming off in waves. Konan opened her mouth to call out to him but Pein placed a finger over her lips, silencing her. "Let him be, my love."

Konan smiled softly at Pein and nodded.

"Don't say Itachi didn't warn you, Pein!" chuckled Kisame.

Pein frowned and looked over at Kisame. He was about to ask what the hell Kisame was talking about when he spotted the first wave of Konoha ninja approaching.

"Shut it, freak!" snapped Ai as she took up a defensive position.

"You're the _freak_!" snapped Kisame.

"Pein!" whispered Konan sharply. Pein nodded to her before glaring at Itachi. "Keep your pet on a leash, Uchiha!"

Itachi lowered his head, a sign that he understood his leader was annoyed with the current behaviour. Kisame was slightly unnerved by Itachi's behaviour. He was even more unnerved by the glare he received the second his friend raised his head again. The warning held by those spinning red eyes was as serious as it was deadly.

Itachi took his place next to Ai and prepared for the oncoming battle. "We _shouldn't_ have taken out Sound." he muttered. It was more to himself but Ai heard and responded accordingly. "Little late for that, Uchiha!"

"Feeling guilty, Uchiha!" mocked Konan. "Not missing your baby brother, are you?!"

Konan fell silent the instant Itachi's raging Sharingan eyes locked with hers. She stiffened nervously. Ai moved slightly between Konan and Itachi. "Save it for Konoha!" she hissed to them both. Pein growled threateningly at them all, warning them to be quiet.

Konan bowed her head toward him. Itachi nodded curtly but Ai openly glared at him. "They already know we're here. Thanks to _freak_!" she hissed. "What difference does it make no… MOVE!"

Ai lunged forward, grabbing Konan and spinning her away. Pein leapt backwards just as the earth erupted underneath them.

"What the _fuck_?!" snapped Kisame, spinning round furiously as he tried to lock on to where the attack was coming from. He was beyond enraged about being caught off guard. They had known the Konoha ninja were coming and yet, only the blue hair freak, Ai, had spotted their actual attack. Kisame was ready to explode, he was so angry.

"Itachi! Kisame! Spread out!" ordered Pein. "Konan! Stay close! Ai! No-one gets past you!"

Everyone nodded and rushed to their newly commanded positions. The lesser members of their group scattered out in a wide attack formation and braced for impact.

Konoha ninja came from all directions. Konan was knocked to the ground and was about to be killed but Ai swept the Jounin's legs out from under them, forcing them to draw back or be killed. Pein sent Ai a look of thanks as Konan was pulled to safety.

"Try me on for size!" Ai yelled at the masked Jounin. His only visible eye crinkled in mirth as he accepted her challenge.

"Careful Ai!" shouted Konan as she squared off against an ANBU, Pein by her side. "That one's sneaky!"

A chuckle escaped from under the mask of the Konoha Jounin. "Thanks for the compliment."

"Don't you talk to her!" shouted Ai. "You've got _me_ to deal with!"

The Jounin fell silent, his one eye glaring at the loss of his enjoyment. He dodged to the left and right, forced to keep moving by the power of Ai's Water Jutsu's.

"Where the hell is she getting _water_ from?!" came the cry of an on looking ninja.

"Look! There, under her cloak!" called another.

The Konoha ninja each spared a glance at the battling Ai. Around her waist, secured to her belt, were several bottles of water. Each was linked to the other, creating a bond between them and strengthening the power she could use from them.

"Perverts!" hissed Ai as she spotted several men, apparently staring at her ass.

It was all the distraction that Kakashi needed. He leapt forward, striking Ai, hard, in the chest. The force of the blow sent her reeling backwards, totally off balance and unprotected. Kakashi kept up his attack, lunging for her, a series of hand seals mid-flow.

"Kaori!" yelled Youshi. He leapt in between Ai and the Konoha Jounin she was fighting. He breathed a sigh of relief when he blocked the deadly blow. "You owe me one, Babe!"

"_WHAT?!_" yelled the Akatsuki members as one.

"You're one of _them_?!" growled Pein.

"Told you _she_ was the freak!" announced Kisame.

Pein lunged forward, aiming for Ai. "Traitor!" he yelled, ready to kill her with his bare hands. Suddenly, Konan was grabbing his arm, stopping his attack. His eyes blazed with betrayal. "Not _you_!" he hissed.

Konan shock her head but quickly winced in pain due to a gash on her shoulder. "I'm hurt, Pein…" Pein's eyes instantly locked on Konan's bleeding wound, and softened slightly as she continued speaking. "…and we're getting surrounded. We don't have time for their games!"

Pein nodded, then wrapped an arm around Konan's waist to support her. He called to Kisame. "Go get Itachi! We're out of here!"

Kisame nodded and dashed off to where he had last seen his friend. Konan pulled away from Pein and struck a powerful blow to Ai's face, knocking the younger woman to the ground. She leaned in close and carefully whispered so no-one but Ai could hear.

"You owe me for this, _baby sister_!"

Then Konan stepped back, into the waiting arms of an enraged Pein, and let her fury loose in her words. "If I _ever_ see you again, traitor, I'll kill you!"

With that, Konan and Pein leapt as one and vanished from sight, taking the rest of their, surviving, followers with them.

Ai leapt to her feet and charged at Youshi. She moved too quickly for him to block any of her attacks.

"You _stupid_ son of a bitch!"

Ai punched Youshi so hard in the jaw that the sickening cracking sound it caused, echoed around the trees. It was closely followed by the thud and pained yelp of Youshi landing in a crumpled heap.

"I was only trying to help!" coughed Youshi.

"BY BLOWING MY COVER?!" screamed Ai.

"He was going to _kill_ you!" snapped Youshi, trying to defend his actions, and his life.

"No, I _wasn't_!" Kakashi snapped back. "I was maintaining her cover! Idiot!"

Youshi looked up at Ai, pleadingly. "But… Kaori…"

"Don't 'But, Kaori' me, Garukin!" Ai shouted. "Four _fucking_ years! You just destroyed four _years_ of undercover work! If Lady Hokage doesn't kick your ass for this, I _WILL_!"

Those surrounding the blazing argument wore mixed expressions. Some were shocked, some were confused but _all_ were disgusted at Youshi.

"Murderer!" hissed Ai as she removed her Water Village headband, replacing it with a Konoha one from a secret pocket, hidden in the bottom of her weapons pouch. "As Ai, I was almost close enough to find out their big plan." she finished tying the leaf headband and glared at him. "Now I'm back to being Kaori, I'll be as clueless as _you_!"

Naruto chuckled. "You lost your cover, not your IQ!"

Kakashi laughed. "Very true! Welcome back, Kaori Mizuri!"

"Another youthful spring spirit has returned to our family!" cheered Lee as Gai looked on, teary eyed.

"Oh _Kami_!" sighed Kaori. "Not _those_ two! Anything but _them_!" she sighed again while glancing around. "Where's Sakura when I need her?"

Naruto gasped and Kakashi paled as they realised Sakura was nowhere to be found. Kaori realised their concern instantly. "Where did you last see her?" Kaori's jaw dropped slightly as she saw where Naruto was motioning.

"Oh Kami!" she gasped. The next word out of her mouth, although barely audible as she sped away from the assembling group, was enough to chill the very soul of all who heard it.

"_Itachi_!"

***

Sakura was in trouble. She knew it was a mistake the second she charged at the Uchiha but her raging agony refused to be silenced. Her body moved under its own control as her broken heart still wept for Sasuke and her mind screamed out for sanity, for safety.

Itachi blocked every move she threw at him, not even breaking a sweat. Sakura knew there was no way she could win this but her body _still_ refused to let her quit.

'_This monster killed our Sasuke-kun!'_ screamed Inner Sakura.

'He's going to kill _us_ too!' Sakura mentally replied.

'_At least we'll be with Sasuke-kun again!'_ came Inner Sakura's response.

Sakura's eyes widened in fear at her suddenly suicidal thoughts. This was _not_ good.

It was the only opening Itachi needed to take advantage, and control. He struck Sakura, hard, in the chest, knocking her, winded, to the ground. Slowly, he reached behind him and pulled something out from under his cloak. Sakura's breath caught in her throat as she gasped in horror.

Itachi smirked. "You like my new sword?" Sakura tried in vain to fight back the tears as Itachi raised the sword, preparing to strike. "I think it fitting, don't you?" mocked Itachi. "Using my little brothers sword to send you to join him!"

Sakura gasped in fear and pain as the sword began moving again. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the sword of the man she loved, tainted by the man he despised.

_To be continued…_

**A/N: Hands up all those who want to kill me for that cliff-hanger ending. (Wait, why is my own hand up? LOL)**


	3. Devine Intervention

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own Youshi Garukin (Yes, he's back! It's the prequel silly.) ****Ai Mizuri** **is owned by xEMOtIoNaLLyCOnSTipaTEDx**-

**Chapter Three - Devine Intervention**

"Itachi! NO!"

Sakura's eyes snapped open as droplets of water splashed on her face. Her eyes scanning frantically for who had screamed out so pleadingly. Itachi smirking down at her made her soul freeze. Her hands were braced above her head, tears were flowing from her eyes. It shocked Sakura when she realised it had been _her_ who cried out.

Itachi chuckled evilly. "Don't worry, Sakura." he mocked, raising the sword once more. "It'll all be over soon."

Sakura, ashamed of herself for showing weakness, forced back her tears and locked eyes with Itachi. A memory flashed through her mind, as if trying to bring her comfort.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke and Kakashi were alone in the room. Or so they thought. Sakura had been practising hiding her chakra in that very room all morning and was still there, hidden from sight by the large bookcases dissecting the study hall._

"…_else do you remember?" Kakashi was in the middle of speaking as they entered the room._

"_It's not something I try to think about." replied Sasuke's monotone voice._

"_Considering that you want to beat him in battle, you should be. There might be something hidden in your past that could help you beat him in the future." Kakashi was calm as he spoke but the strain in his voice was barely concealed._

_Sakura stayed perfectly still as she saw Sasuke's shadow move closer to her hiding place. Suddenly, Sakura heard Sasuke take a sharp intake of breath. She instantly feared that he had spotted her._

"_There was one thing…" Sasuke's voice seemed strangely unsure. "…when I saw him… just after he'd murdered our parents… I saw him turning their faces away from him."_

"_Anything else?" Kakashi seemed oddly intrigued by Sasuke's statement._

"_Yes." replied Sasuke, his voice unnervingly quiet. "When he raised his katana at me… 'don't look at me'. He told me not to look at him."_

"_Interesting." was all Kakashi responded with._

"_What do you think it means?" asked Sasuke._

_Sakura could only assume that Kakashi had shrugged, or given some other silent response, because the next thing she heard was Sasuke's 'Hn' quickly followed by the stomping of feet and the slamming of the door._

End Of Flashback

The memory brought a sudden surge of strength to Sakura. She lowered her arms and looked directly at Itachi's face. He caught her stare and paused slightly, frowning at her. "What do you think you're doing?" he hissed.

"What's the matter, _Itachi_? Can't stand facing your victim?!" sneered Sakura, locking eyes with Itachi.

"Stop it!" snapped Itachi.

Itachi tried several times to break the eye lock she held him in but Sakura refused to release him. Itachi growled at her menacingly but Sakura _still _kept her eyes fixed on his. She wasn't even blinking now.

"STOP IT!" yelled Itachi, shaking the sword threateningly.

"NO!" Sakura yelled back. "If I'm to die by your hands, you're damn well going to look me in the eye while you do it!"

Itachi tried _again_ to break the eye contact that Sakura had locked him in but _again_ he failed. Finally, he sighed and glared at her, his hands gripping the handle of the sword tighter. "So be it!" he hissed.

The blade came speeding towards her. Sakura knew that this was it. Death was coming for her. She swallowed the fear that was trying to rise and maintained her eye lock with her soon to be killer. She would force him to see every second of her death, searing the memory of her into his mind forever. She only hoped that her defiance in these, her final moments, would bring him torment every time he closed his eyes, knowing that even though he killed her, he had _not_ broken her.

"Farewell, Saku…. _WHAT_?!"

Itachi cried out in confusion as he was thrown backwards. His body crashing into a nearby tree and the sword flying out of his hands. He quickly got back to his feet and scanned the area for his attacker.

There was no-one there.

Itachi grabbed the sword again and charged at Sakura, who was _still_ staring at him, _still_ refusing to release him from her gaze.

Again, Itachi was thrown backwards. This time he landed in a bush, the thorns tearing at his skin and clothing. He leapt from the bush, scanning the area again but _again_ there was no-one but him and Sakura, his supposed prey.

He raised his hands again, ready to charge her once more but Sakura started laughing at him. It was a weak laugh, full of her pain, but she was still laughing at him and he _hated_ it. Itachi realised his hands were empty. He spotted the sword laying on the ground in front of him and quickly snatched it back up, readying his attack once more.

"How are you _doing_ this?!" he demanded, stalking towards her, sword raised.

Sakura coughed, bringing up some blood, and shook her head at him. "I'm not!"

Itachi roared out his rage and charged once more, he was growing tired of this wench and her trickery. She made defied him, taunted him, laughed at him and now she was _lying_ about defending herself. It was time for this pink haired wench to die!

Just as Itachi reached Sakura, just as he was about to end the pink wench for good…

BOOM! HISS!

A large explosion of smoke erupted all around his pink haired tormentor. Itachi staggered back by the force of the blast. He shook his head to clear the ringing in his ears but soon realised it wasn't ringing at all. It was Sakura. She was screaming.

As the smoke cleared, Itachi _and_ Sakura gasped as one.

A large white snake was coiled around Sakura's body. It's head was seemingly resting on her shoulder as it hissed viciously. Sakura's entire body was rigid with terror, her fear-filled eyes darting from the snake's head, right next to her own, to Itachi's confused expression.

"Oro.. Orochimaru." squeaked Sakura, her eyes welling up with tears.

Itachi smirked at the terror now obvious in the once defiant girl. "Not scared of me, but terrified of a runt like _Orochimaru_?" he chuckled slightly. "If this wasn't so amusing, I might have been insulted."

Sakura fought hard against the tears but one still escaped. It trickled its way down her cheek. Sakura squeaked in fear as the snake moved closer, its forked tongue tasting her salty droplet.

"It looks hungry." teased Itachi as he moved closer. The snake's head sprang away from Sakura's face and lashed out at Itachi. He leapt back, laughing lightly as adrenaline coursed through his body from the slight fright.

"Well," chuckled Itachi. "This has been fun, but…" he raised the sword one last time. "…time to die, Pinky."

"_MINE_!"

Itachi froze, his eyes widening. The growling voice had come from directly behind him. An evil smirk spread across Itachi's face as realisation dawned on him. Without turning around, he straightened up his stance.

"Hello little brother!"

The snake rubbed itself against Sakura's body, causing her to stiffen even more. Itachi smirked at her. "If you wanted to kill her yourself, little brother, you could have just asked."

Itachi's comment was greeted by a low growl from behind him, a growl that chilled the very air. Itachi smirked again. "I see." he nodded slightly. "Even after all this time, you still have a…"

"ITACHI!"

Kisame burst through the tree line.

"Itachi! Pein says we're… WOW! Sasuke!" Kisame skidded to a halt, almost stumbling as he did. "Itachi?"

"Relax, Kisame." stated Itachi calmly. "Uchiha's _are_ notoriously hard to kill, after all."

"_You _seemed to manage with your _family_!" spat Sakura.

"Why you…" Itachi yelled, raising the sword and lunging at her.

"_MINE!_"

Itachi was knocked to the ground, the sword ripped from his grasp. He turned to strike out at his younger brother, only to freeze at what greeted him.

Sasuke's entire body was a strange grey colour. Black claw-tipped wings spread out from his back and an odd, almost star like, shape was formed on his forehead, between his eyes. Sasuke now held his sword but instead of striking Itachi down it, he slid the katana back into the sheath dangling from his rope belt.

Kisame crept closer, eyeing this monster version of Sasuke with extreme caution, as he tried to reach and help his friend.

Sasuke barely moved but, somehow, Kisame was suddenly pinned to the tree behind him, a kunai embedded through each of his shoulders. Kisame cried out in pain as his own body weight added extra pressure on the bleeding wounds.

"So," came Itachi's voice, the strain of enforced calm obvious to all who heard it. "You're _finally_ strong enough."

Itachi slowly rose to his feet. "However…" he stated, his calm now genuine. "…now that you _are_, you have a choice to make. If we fight now…" he pointed over at Sakura. "…_she_ will die."

Sasuke's eyes stayed locked on Itachi but the snake started rubbing against Sakura again, a strange glow coming from its scales. After a few minutes, the glow vanished and the snake hissed loudly.

"You see." boasted Itachi. "It can't heal her. She doesn't have enough chakra left to heal herself." Itachi chuckled and took a step closer to Sasuke. "I told you, didn't I. I told you they were nothing but a weakness. You could kill me now, but it will cost you, _her_!"

Sasuke closed his eyes. Itachi chuckled and walked over to Kisame, releasing the man from the kunai and the tree. Just before they disappeared from view, Itachi called over to Sasuke once more. "Foolish little brother. Even with _all_ your new strength and powers… she _still _made you weak!"

By the time Sasuke opened his eyes again, Itachi and Kisame were gone.

"Sasuke?" came Sakura's weakening voice.

Sasuke closed his eyes again and sighed heavily, his body returning to normal as he did.

"Sasuke…" Sakura coughed violently. "Why didn't you kill him?"

Sasuke opened his eyes and walked toward her. He crouched down in front of her, made several hand seals and dismissed the snake. Sakura coughed again as the smoke caught her breath.

"Don't worry about it." whispered Sasuke. "I've waited this long, a little longer wont make much difference."

Sakura gasped as Sasuke pulled her, bridal style, in to his arms and slowly, careful, rose to his feet. "You need hospital treat…"

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sasuke spun around as Naruto, closely followed by Kaori, water swirling viciously, ready to attack. The second Naruto spotted just _who_ was holding Sakura, he stumbled to a halt and gasped, a beaming smile growing and spreading across his face. "TEME!" he turned to Kaori. "Look! Teme survived!"

"Kaori." Sasuke stated, nodding his head in greeting.

Both Naruto and Sakura were shocked. Sakura coughed as she spoke. "Who do you know her?" she coughed again. "She didn't come to Konoha until _after_ you'd left."

Sasuke smirked down at Sakura, securing his hold on her. "Later." when she frowned at him, he continued. "You need hospital treatment. I'll explain everything, _after_ you're better."

Sakura smiled weakly and nodded. It took the others mere seconds to realise that she had passed out. However, just before the darkness fully claimed her, Sakura was able to hear.

"I wish he'd carry _me_." mumbled Kaori.

"I'll carry you, Kaori!" beamed Naruto.

"I don't think so!" came Kaori's reply.

Sakura felt Sasuke chuckle quietly against her. "Some things never change, huh Blossom."

_To be continued…_


	4. Konoha Downtime

****

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own Youshi Garukin (Yes, he's back! It's the prequel silly.) ****Ai Mizuri (now known as Kaori)** **is owned by xEMOtIoNaLLyCOnSTipaTEDx**-

**Chapter Four - Konoha Downtime**

Sakura was pulled from her own personal darkness by the strangest of sounds coming from the opposite side of the room.

"Oh Kami! Sasuke-kun!" a female voice gasped, pleasurably.

"Hold still Kaori! It's almost in." the gruff male responded huskily.

"Oh Kami! That feels _so_ good! Oh! OH! I can feel it! It's going in!"

"I know!" came Sasuke's heavy pant. "I _am _the one doing this to you!"

Sakura's eyes clenched tightly. If she could have moved her arms, she would have covered her ears. Hell, she probably would have ripped them off!

Sakura's inner self, however, was about to explode. '_What the fuck?! How DARE they?!'_

'At least he's finally happy.' Sakura tried to mentally reply.

'_Oh no you don't!'_ screamed her inner. '_That son of a bitch KNOWS how much we love him! And as for that so called friend of ours Kaori?! Fucking WHORE!'_

'There's nothing I can do though.' Sakura inwardly sighed, defeated.

'_Coward!'_ snapped her inner. _'Nothing you can do? Maybe! Nothing I can do? Bollocks!'_

Sakura fought against her inner trying to take control of her. A loud cry of relief was heard from the other side of the room. Inner Sakura won.

Sakura's eyes snapped open, her head turned to the direction of the sounds and her mouth flew open, her rage and jealousy flooding the room.

"What the _FUCK_ do you think you're…"

Sakura's words died in her throat as her eyes locked on to the two, fully clothed, shinobi at the next treatment bed. Kaori was laying on her stomach, her face turned to the side. On the opposite side of the treatment table stood a slightly red faced Sasuke, clearly not enjoying himself, with Shizune standing next to him.

"And that's how you relocate a spinal disk." smiled Shizune, patting Sasuke's shoulder. "Well done, Sasuke. Oh, and welcome _home_."

Sasuke let out his infamous "Hn." and quickly left the room, his face still slightly flushed.

Sakura felt the heat flooding her own cheeks as the truth of the situation dawned on her. Inner Sakura hid in the farthest corner of Sakura's mind, overwhelmingly embarrassed at what had happened.

Shizune quickly checked on Sakura. Her glowing hands quickly passing over Sakura's many injuries. She smiled happily as she spoke. "You're healing up brilliantly. Gave us quite a scare though. The way Sasuke burst through the doors carrying you…" Shizune paused, her hand quickly covering her mouth to stifle the laugh threatening to come out. "Three nurses fainted. They thought he was a ghost, come to claim your soul."

"Yeah." added Kaori from across the room. "He has to do some care work now. To make up for all the doors he smashed trying to find Tsunade-sama."

Sakura's blush deepened slightly. "How many did he…"

"Five! Turned them into firewood and splinters." grinned Kaori. "Or so Naruto told me."

"Where is Na…"

Sakura's next question was cut off by the answer himself.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

The blonde blur sped into hospital room and had to be physically held back by Shizune before he could crush Sakura in a hug. Sakura giggled slightly at the pouting face of her team-mate as he tried whimpering as a way round Shizune.

"Don't even bother." said Shizune sternly. "Sakura needs to rest. Her body took a lot of damage and you hugging her to death, is not going to help her recovery, is it?!"

Naruto bowed his head, finally understanding. "Gomen." he murmured.

"You can see her later." Shizune announced, dragging the reluctant blonde back out of the room. "Right now, she needs to rest."

Sakura giggled lightly to herself as she heard Naruto's complaints echoing down the corridor outside.

"He's quite a character, that one."

Sakura jumped slightly at the sound of Kaori's voice. She had forgotten the other woman was there. Sakura fought against the scowl that was trying to take over her face. She was still annoyed about the noises she had heard.

"What happened to your back?" she heard herself ask.

"I caught up with Itachi and Kisame as they tried to get away." Kaori stated calmly, although disappointment could be clearly heard in the tone of her voice. "Kisame is going to be limping for a while but Itachi launched me into a tree."

Sakura gasped. Kaori had taken on _both_ of _them_?! On her _own_?!

"I know." laughed Kaori, knowing exactly what that gasp meant. "Stupid or what?!"

Sakura stayed silent. It wasn't as though she could comment. After all, she had deliberately sought out Itachi on her own, with the intention of avenging Sasuke, even though she _knew_ she didn't stand a chance against the older Uchiha.

Kaori stretched sighed heavily in relief. "Well, I better get going. Lady Hokage wanted my report as soon as I was healed." She twisted herself round to a sitting position and jumped down from the table.

Kaori sighed as she caught sight of herself in the full length mirror by the door. She slowly shook her head and tutted loudly. "Nope." she announced. "This just wont do."

Sakura looked over at Kaori. The long black Akatsuki cloak was torn and ragged at the bottom, her blue hair was tangled and the clothes beneath her cloak were twisted, slightly ripped and more than a little dirty.

Kaori grabbed a small bag from the bottom of the bed she had been in and drew the curtain around the bed, shielding her from view.

"Hey Sakura-chan!"

The sound of Kiba, Lee and Sai calling to her as they entered the room, tore Sakura's attention back to reality.

Lee rushed over to her and thrust a large bouquet of red roses into Sakura's face causing Sakura to gasp, Kiba to laugh and Sai to frown. Lee immediately pulled the flowers back and set about the task of putting them into a vase for her, all the while apologising profusely for startling her.

A contented sigh from behind the curtain caught the boys attention. Lee almost jumped the height of himself when said curtain was suddenly thrown back and Kaori stepped out.

Kaori was still letting out a sigh of contentment as she threw off the Akatsuki cloak, revealing her true appearance.

Her long straight blue hair was tied in a high ponytail with side bangs. Light blue eyes gleamed menacingly. Her top half was covered by a fishnet shirt over a dark blue spaghetti strap top with the Konoha swirl at the back. Her lower half was barely covered at all. Short booty shorts and fishnets covering her thigh, stopping just above the knee. Her forehead protector rested gently on her forehead and she had a piercing on her right ear, very similar to Konan's. Blue ninja sandals completed her look.

Kiba and Lee were instantly lost. Their jaws seemingly racing each other to the floor. Sai just frown at them all over again. He added this to the growing list of things he was yet to understand.

"See ya, Sak." smiled Kaori as she slung her bag over her shoulder. "I'll let Lady Hokage know that your back with us again. She's been asking for hourly updates on y…"

Kaori paused as she finally noticed the heart eyed Lee and the now drooling Kiba. She sighed and glared at them. "Perverts!"

Sakura laughed as Kaori flipped her hair, spun round and swaggered out of the room.

***

It had been a month since Sakura was released from the hospital. She was due back on shift in an hour but, for some reason, Naruto had convinced her to meet him for ramen.

Ichiraku's was packed. Sakura tried to see through the crowd to find Naruto but it was too thick.

"Hn."

Sakura barely suppressed the nervous jump. She, as casually as possible, glanced up to see Sasuke's towering form beside her. A shiver of delight tremored its way down her back. Inner Sakura was happily turning to mush at the sight of Sasuke in his ANBU Captain's uniform. She just wanted to drag him into a secluded corner and…

'_NO_!' snapped Sakura mentally. '_Can't be thinking like that!_'

'_**Why the hell not?!'**_ demanded Inner Sakura.

Sakura chose to ignore her Inner. Those kind of thoughts were _not_ healthy. _Or_ helping! Since being back, Sasuke had given her _no_ sign that his feelings about her had changed. Sure, he had rescued her from Itachi, carried her all the way to the hospital and even smashed down several doors trying to get her some help, but that didn't mean anything, right?

After all, he had always been protective of his team. That didn't mean it _meant_ anything though.

"Where's Dobe?"

Sakura ripped herself back to the present at the sound of his question. "Not sure. Can't see him through the crowd."

"Hn." replied Sasuke, nodding. "DOBE!" he suddenly shouted, making Sakura, and half the patrons of Ichiraku, jump.

"Hey guys! Over here!"

Sakura sighed in relief as the crowds finally parted. Naruto was sitting at the counter, waving frantically at them. Sai, Kakashi, Hinata and Kaori were seated around him. Two empty seats where to his left.

Sakura gasped, very quietly, as she felt Sasuke take hold of her wrist and lead her toward the counter. Inner Sakura was squealing like a child on Christmas and leaping for joy.

"So," came Kaori's voice as they took their seats. "How's it feel to finally make Captain?"

Sakura looked to Sasuke, clearly interested in the answer as well. Both women were left disappointed when Sasuke merely shrugged and turned his attention back to the bowl in front of him.

Sakura's jealousy flared up less than half an hour later when Kaori announced she had to get back on patrol and Sasuke went with her. She scolded her Inner self for being childish but couldn't hide the annoyance as she stormed down the street toward the hospital.

***

Sakura sighed heavily as she finished the last of her paperwork. Being the head medic of Konoha hospital _and_ a member of the ANBU squads was taking its toll on her, both mentally _and_ physically.

She slumped her head down on her desk and sighed again.

Sakura's eyes snapped open at the sound of her office door. Her head shot up just in time to see a figure moving away through the frosted glass. She was just about to call out to them when something on her desk caught her attention.

Sitting on her desk, just next to where her head had been resting, was a basket. Sakura lifted the lid and smiled brightly at what lay inside.

A bowl of freshly cooked rice, a small tub of fresh salad and another tub of sushi, greeted her eyes. A small flask was inside and as soon as she opened it, Sakura sighed contentedly as the cinnamon tea greeted her.

It was all of her favourite things, carefully prepared, and hand delivered just for her.

"Naruto." Sakura sighed happily.

Sakura chuckled to herself as she tucked in to the meal her friend had lovingly prepared for her. '_Don't forget to thank him for this_' Sakura mentally noted.

***

"NARUTO!"

Naruto spun around at the sound of his name being called. The second he spotted Sakura, a beaming smile erupted all over his face.

"Hey Sakura-Chan!"

"H-Hi, Sakura." stuttered Hinata from her place beside Naruto.

"Hey Hinata!" Sakura greeted back warmly. "Naruto!" Sakura's smile was beaming brightly as she wrapped her arms around Naruto and hugged him tightly. "Thanks for last night!"

"P-pardon?" gasped Hinata.

Naruto eased himself out of Sakura's grasp. He smiled but his face shone with confusion. Hinata was glaring slightly at both of them, her lower lip trembling but her eyes demanding an answer.

"Em… Sakura. I have _no_ idea what you're talking about." came Naruto's quiet reply, his glace shifting uncomfortably between the two women before him.

"The meal!" Sakura beamed. She smiled happily to Hinata and pulled the basket out from behind her back. Hinata's eyes widened in shock. Sakura gripped the handle of the basket as she continued her explanation.

"I was working really late last night. Had _way_ too much paperwork to catch up on. Anyway, I was working so hard, I didn't get a chance to eat. I even dozed off on my desk, I was that exhausted."

"S-sakura…" came Hinata's voice.

"Sakura-Chan…" Naruto tried.

Sakura didn't seem to hear them. "When I woke up, I caught a glimpse of someone leaving. Then I saw the basket, which I knew straight away was your Hinata, and when I saw all my favourite food inside, as well as my calming cinnamon tea! I'm _really_ touched, Naruto! Thank you so mu…"

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura was startled by Naruto shouting at her. She gasped and took a step back. Naruto took a step forward, took the basket and handed it to Hinata before speaking.

"Sakura, although that _is_ something I would do, I wasn't in Konoha last night."

"You weren't?" gasped Sakura. Naruto shook his head. Sakura then looked at Hinata. "But… it's your basket!" she looked back at Naruto. "And… who else would know my favourites?" She looked back at Hinata. "Was it you?"

Hinata face was starting to tint a bright pink colour. "Y-yes. I-it is mine. B-but it w-wasn't N-Naruto-kun who borrowed it f-from me. A-and it w-was empty when I l-loaned it."

"Who _was _it?" asked Sakura and Naruto as one.

Hinata blushed deeply and looked like she was about to faint. She took a few calming deep breaths and steadied herself before she continued.

"S-Sasuke-san."

A loud thud echoed through the streets of Konoha. Naruto cried out an leapt to the woman's aid.

Sakura had fainted.

_To be continued…_


	5. Sensual Healing

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own Youshi Garukin (Yes, he's back! It's the prequel silly.) ****Ai Mizuri (now known as Kaori)** **is owned by xEMOtIoNaLLyCOnSTipaTEDx**-

**Chapter Five - Sensual Healing**

It had been two weeks since the basket incident but Sakura _still_ had not approached Sasuke about it. It's not that she hadn't been trying. Oh no, she'd been trying on a daily basis. However, every time she opened her mouth to ask _that_ specific question, they would be interrupted. Either that, or he was too busy with Kaori to be able to speak with her in the first place.

Sakura couldn't stop thinking about it. She knew she should stop. After all, she was already beyond confused and an answer to the great 'Uchiha Mystery' was nowhere in sight.

Sakura sighed heavily as she banged her head against her office desk. She knew what she had to do. She _had_ to just come out and ask him about it, and this time, she wasn't going to let anything get in her way. She was going insane trying to figure it out by herself and her work was beginning to suffer as a result.

Sakura sighed again. Why did she always do this? If it had been anyone _else_, she would have brushed it off and moved on by now, hell, by the second day. But no! This was yet another confusion added to her growing list of mental issues surrounding _Sasuke_!

A strange noise from the door caught Sakura's attention. She slowly rose from behind her desk, moved over to the door and was about to pull it open when her eyes landed on a white envelope sticking out from beneath it.

Sakura gulped. She didn't know why but this envelope made her slightly nervous. She quickly swallowed her nerves and opened the damn thing. A long sigh of relief escaped her as she read the words now before her.

_Hey Forehead,_

_Listen, I know you're real busy at work and all, but I've come up with the perfect plan for you to get Sasuke alone. I'm working in the shop today so drop by when you get a chance and I'll fill you in._

_Ino._

Sakura smiled. Trust Ino to be working on it too. Sakura chuckled to herself as she grabbed her coat and threw it on. She knew only too well that Ino didn't have the greatest attention span, so she should hear this plan of hers before it had time to fade, or even worse, get added to and sky rocket into the truly ridiculous.

Sakura shuddered as she remembered the 'team bonding' night out that Ino had got her to help organise. A icy shiver ran down the length of her spine as she recalled the month it took them to convince Rock Lee that it had _not_ been a date! He had almost suffocated Sakura with all the red roses he sent her. Even a punch in the face from Naruto had not made the love-struck idiot realise! A smile crept over Sakura's face as she remembered Sasuke coming to her rescue.

_Flashback_

"_I'm telling you, Lee." pleaded Sakura. "It was a GROUP night out!"_

"_I know! How youthfully cunning of you to disguise our date with group cover." beamed Lee, trying to hand her, yet another, bouquet of red roses._

"_NO!" shouted Sakura, leaping away from the flowers as though they would burn her. "NO MORE FLOWERS! It was NOT a date!"_

_Lee moved closer toward her, his arms holding the roses out, trying to force her to take them._

"_BACK OFF BUSHY BROWS!"_

_SMACK!_

_Lee crumpled to the ground, the flowers scattering everywhere, and clutched his now bleeding nose. He glared slightly at the blonde blur that had come out of nowhere._

"_If you don't mind, Naruto! My youthful blossom and I were trying to make plans."_

_Naruto's brow creased and his gaze shifted to Sakura, who was looking even more confused than he was. She caught Naruto's gaze and fervently shook her head._

"_Yeah, right! Loser! She's not interested! Now LEAVE HER ALONE!" snapped Naruto as Sakura began to walk away._

"_WAIT!" yelled Lee, rushing to his feet and quickly gathering up the roses before chasing after her. "My youthful blossom! Please! Wait for me!"_

_Sakura panicked! She knew just how fast Lee could run when he had to. Pushing more and more chakra into her feet, Sakura turned and fled down several side streets._

"_WAIT!" shouted Lee, gaining on her._

_Sakura glanced over her shoulder, trying to decide if she could loose him._

_SLAM_

_Sakura staggered backwards and stumbled. Her bum was barely an inch from hitting the ground when a pair of strong arms caught her, pulling her up. They pulled a little too much though, sending Sakura crashing in to the chest of the owner._

_Sakura blushed a deep red when she glanced up and realised just who she had run in to._

"_Hi Sasuke!"_

"_Hn." came his usual response as he finally released her. "Care to explain?"_

_Sakura was stunned by his question. She still trying to get use to this new Sasuke. He was still pretty much the same as before he left but every now and then, he would open up a little, or let a glimpse of his emotions show through his carefully crafted mask. _

_Sakura noticed his gaze turning annoyed and realised that he was still waiting for an answer. She opened her mouth to speak._

"_AH! My youthful blossom! There you are! That was a fun game!" beamed Lee as he smugly made his way towards her._

_Sakura tensed and, without realising, took a step closer toward Sasuke. She answered his questioning look with a panicked plea for help. Sasuke nodded and stepped between her and the advancing Lee._

"_Back off!" Sasuke growled._

_Although his voice was calm and controlled, only a complete moron could have missed the deadly intent laced through it._

"_But…" stammered Lee, taking a slight step back._

"_You heard me!" came Sasuke's growl again. "Permanently!"_

_The threat in Sasuke's tone was even deadlier. Sakura wondered just how he was able to do that. Her heart sank slightly though at the sight of Lee. He was slowly walking away, his head hung low and the roses slowly slipping from his grasp. He looked like a beaten puppy._

End of Flashback

As Sakura drifted back from her memories, she found herself even more confused. Sasuke had always protected her in the past, but that had only been in life threatening situations, and because he ha no other choice. Ever since he came back though, she had been noticing slightly changes.

Take the Lee incident for example. He was under no obligation to help her and yet, he had! Not only that, but Lee hadn't bothered her like that ever since! If she added that to the 'rescued her from Itachi', 'gave up his chance of revenge to save her' and the whole 'food basket' issue…

"No." stated Sakura firmly while shaking her head. That list was giving her a headache!

Sakura turned the corner, she was only a few streets from the Yamanaka Flower Shop. A happy smile formed on her face as she fully rounded the corner.

The sight that greeted Sakura, stung her eyes, spun her mind and threatened to break her heart.

'_NOOOO!_' screamed Inner Sakura.

Sakura's knees were getting dangerously close to collapse but Inner Sakura held her outer self together for as long as she could.

Just off the side of the road, Sasuke had Kaori pressed up against a tree. He had her wrists pinned above her head with one hand, Sakura didn't want to know where his other hand was hiding, and his face was leaning dangerously close to hers and Kaori's eyes were closing.

Inner _and _Outer Sakura could take no more of the sight. She had to get out of there. She ran, leaving her heart, and dreams, shattered on the ground.

***

"I'll rip him apart!" yelled Ino as she paced back and forth across the shop floor. "I'll tear him open and feed his insides to the birds!"

Sakura sat perfectly still in her seat in the corner. Her voice had deserted her shortly after spilling her broken heart at Ino's horrified face.

It had been over half an hour since Sakura had made any kind of noise, or even moved. Ino's boyfriend, Sai, had arrived five minutes ago. He too, was sat motionless in a corner but it had nothing to do with shock, he was more confused than anything. Emotions were still a mystery to him, he had no idea why Ino was so angry but he was finding the whole thing rather fascinating.

Sai found himself glancing between his girlfriend and Sakura. He was trying to connect Ino's rampaging temper, Sakura's silent tears and the unfamiliar tightening in his chest. His hand gripped the front of his shirt so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. "Ow."

Ino's rant and pacing stopped immediately and she rushed to Sai. "Baby? Are you okay?"

Sai nodded and explained, as best he could, what he was experiencing. Ino gushed as she told him how sweet he was, how he was a sensitive soul and explained what sensitive meant to the suddenly confused male.

Of course, Ino just _had_ to admit to Sai, how sexy she found his sensitive side. The second those words left her lips, Sai's lips were attached to them. The couple were soon staggering their way in to the back room.

Sakura was not as silent as she appeared. The whole time that Ino was ranting, Sakura had been in intense internal debate. Both sides, for _and_ against, had put up good arguments with valid points but a phrase Ino had used had slipped in to her mental conversation and tipped the balance. _What a fucking tease!_

Was that what Sasuke had been doing? Had he been playing Sakura and Kaori against each other to see which one would give it up first? Had Kaori stolen what could have been her _only_ chance to be with Sasuke?

Sakura's eyes suddenly narrowed and her brow furrowed. He had _no_ right to treat her like that! No right to treat _any_ woman like that! Women weren't toys to be played with! And they sure as hell weren't pawns for his twisted little games!

The gleam in Sakura's eyes burst back in to life. She wiped her cheeks, only to find the tears had long since dried. She slowly rose to her feet and marched out of the flower shop, but not before switching the sign to closed. The last thing anyone needed was to walk in on Ino and Sai's _private_ time.

***

Sasuke was quietly reading on the balcony of his apartment. One minute he was just finishing chapter twelve, the next, his entire apartment was shaking. He shot to his feet and scanned the streets below, checking for signs of an earthquake. He realised the truth of the situation the second he heard the voice booming through his door, as though the force of it alone would be enough to smash the wooden frame.

"_UCHIHA!_"

Sasuke felt a chill run down his spine. He knew _that_ voice anywhere. Sasuke was suddenly unsure. Sakura's voice showed just how pissed off she was at him, she only ever called him by his surname if her temper was about to explode. He found himself at an impasse. On one hand, thanks to her superhuman strength, Sakura was probably one of the few women who could do him _serious_ physical damage. However, on the other hand, he was pretty sure that his door was about to give way under the beating it was taking.

No door meant no protection from his, less powerful, fan girls.

Sasuke decided to face his punishment, even though he had _no_ idea what he was meant to have done wrong. He quickly rushed over to the door and pulled it open.

"Saku…"

SLAP!

Sasuke's entire head snapped to the side as Sakura's hand connected with his cheek. Sasuke was sure he heard something crack.

"I'm sick of your games, Uchiha!" Sakura spat at him.

Sasuke was too confused, and sore, to respond but it seemed that Sakura wasn't finished with him yet. She raised her hand toward his cheek. Sasuke cursed himself when he visibly flinched. He couldn't hold it back though, Sakura was making him nervous.

Sakura's hand glowed a light green as she finally placed it on his cheek, muttering under her breath about him _deserving_ the broken cheek. The instant it was healed, she withdrew her hand and started yelling at him again. She shoved both hands against his chest, knocking him slightly off balance.

"Just what the _fuck_ were you trying to achieve?!" she yelled. "Doing all those things with me, for me! Choosing my safety over your revenge! Protecting me from Lee's delusions! Guiding me through crowds and glaring at anyone who bumped into me! Opening up to me! Letting me see passed your mask! The basket lunch!"

Sasuke wisely chose to stay silent when Sakura paused for breath. After a few deep inhales, she continued.

"You raised my hopes again, Sasuke! You made me think that maybe… No! That's done! That's gone! Cause you were too busy chasing _KAORI_ the whole _fucking_ time!"

Sasuke opened his mouth to ask her what the hell she was talking about, only to be instantly silenced by a searing kiss from Sakura. All of her emotions were clearly shown in that kiss. So many of them that Sasuke feared he may drown in them.

Suddenly, Sakura pulled away and glared at him. "You have no _idea_ what you've just thrown away! Have fun with Kaori!"

With that, Sakura turned and stormed away. Some of Sasuke's neighbours, who had heard the rampaging female and come to investigate, leapt back in to their apartments, ensuring the door was firmly closed between them and the deadly storm formerly known as Sakura.

Sasuke numbly closed his door as he tried to process what the hell had just happened. He closed his eyes as he replayed the entire conversation in his mind. Suddenly, the meaning of Sakura's words hit him like a freight train. His eyes snapped open, Sharingan blazing in fury of her accusations.

***

Sakura paced her living room, still trying to calm down. She had shocked herself when she had slapped Sasuke. She had used her full strength and it had only broken his jaw! That just proved how strong Sasuke truly was. The last time she had done that to someone, their _head_ had come _off_!

CRASH!

Sakura gasped in fright as her front door flew off its hinges and skidded down the wall. Her eyes were even wider when she saw Sasuke standing there. People had _clearly_ underestimated this man! He had just killed her door and there wasn't even the slightest trace of the curse mark.

"How _dare_ you!"

Sakura gasped again. Wasn't _she_ suppose to be the one who shouted that?

"Just what the _fuck_ did you think you were doing?! How _dare_ you accuse me like that!"

Sasuke's Sharingan eyes were glowing like fire. He stormed over to her, grabbed her roughly and pinned her against her living room wall. Sakura opened her mouth to speak but Sasuke beat her to it.

"I don't play _games_, Sakura!" he hissed, his eyes slowly changing back to their usual black. "I'm _not_ with Kaori!" Sakura's eyes widened as the next words drifted from Sasuke's mouth, barely louder than a whispered breath. "And you're not going _anywhere_!"

Inner Sakura nearly had a heart attack when Sasuke crushed their lips together, his arms slipping tightly around Sakura's body, pulling her closer.

Sakura's vision blurred and her mind took on a lovely misting effect as Sasuke's hands moved their way over her body, shedding her clothes as they went. His mouth was following insistently behind them, capturing each inch of newly exposed skin.

Sasuke growled, happily and deeply, as Sakura snapped out of her momentary daze and joined in with the fun. Their clothes were gone before either could notice, or begin to care. Sasuke's mouth latched on to Sakura's left nipple while his right hand teased her other one. Sakura's nails dug into Sasuke's shoulders, probably drawing blood, as his left hand reached in between her legs and surged two of his fingers deeply in to her volcanic heat.

"Not… against… wall!" Sakura said breathlessly. Sasuke paused his ministrations briefly, to give her the chance to speak. "It's my first time." Sakura began again.

A deep sexy growl erupted from Sasuke's throat and before Sakura could react, he had lifted her up into his arms and carried her, bridal style, through to her bedroom. Sakura was moaning in pleasure the whole way. She had no idea how he managed to carry her _and_ keep his fingers thrusting inside her at the same time. She didn't think that was even possible. Then again, she _was_ dealing with an _Uchiha_!

Sakura experienced her very first orgasm in mid-air. It hit her like a train wreck just before Sasuke could lay her down on the bed. The second her back touched the mattress, his fingers withdrew and were replaced by his tongue, driving her, almost instantly, to _another_ orgasm.

Sakura pulled at Sasuke's shoulders furiously, desperate for him to be inside her already. Sasuke only teased her for a little bit longer before moving up and positioning himself.

"This might hurt." he whispered.

"I don't care!" Sakura breathed out. "I _need_ you!"

Another deep and sexy growl was the only warning she got before Sasuke pushed into her. When he was all the way inside, he stilled, allowing her to get use to him. Sakura frowned at him, wriggling her hips. There was no pain and he was just wasting time.

Sasuke soon took the hint and withdrew slightly, only to plunge back in. Sakura's eyes rolled into the back of her head. The pleasure was just so intense. Sakura thought that she would either explode from it, or burst into flames.

Sasuke was feeling exactly the same as he surged in and out of Sakura. The pressure was growing to be almost as powerful as the pleasure. Sasuke could already feel Sakura beginning to tighten around his shaft. He knew she wouldn't last must longer and was determined to join her in orgasmic bliss. He sped up his thrusts, pushing deeper and harder with each return stroke.

***

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Kaori was shocked at the force of Sakura's scream. The window of Sakura's apartment vibrated so violently that Kaori was convinced it was going to break.

"SAKURA!"

Sasuke's cry of passion erupted from his throat. Kaori's eyes widened in amusement as her suspicions about the window were confirmed. From her concealed place amongst the branches and blossoms, Kaori struggled to hold back her laughter as she watched the people below trying to dodge what was once pieces of Sakura's bedroom window.

When she had first realised what was taking place within those walls, anger, jealousy and pain had washed over her. However, having seen their true feelings for one another, Kaori was able to let all of that go. A sly smirk slowly spread across her mouth as her eyes turned mischievous.

'_Just wait till I see you tomorrow_.' she inwardly chuckled. '_Just you wait_.'

_To be continued…_


	6. Explanations

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own Youshi Garukin (Yes, he's back! It's the prequel silly.) ****Ai Mizuri (now known as Kaori)** **is owned by xEMOtIoNaLLyCOnSTipaTEDx**-

**Chapter Six - Explanations**

Two weeks had passed. Two weeks of pure bliss as far as Sakura was concerned. True, no-one actually knew about her blossoming relationship with Sasuke but she had to admit, she kind of liked it that way. It was still so new, so special, that they were happy to keep it to themselves, their own little secret.

Sakura was trying so hard not to bounce as she walked down the street to Ichiraku. She had promised to meet the gang for lunch. Sasuke had promised to be there, for once, hence the reason she was in such a bouncy mood.

"Morning Sakura-chan!"

Sakura paused mid-step at the sound of the familiar voice. Turning slightly to her left, she saw Youshi Garukin coming up beside her. He was a nice enough guy, no where close to Sasuke of course, but nice enough. However, Sakura had never been all that comfortable being alone in his company. There was just something about the man that made alarm bells scream out in her head.

Sakura's Inner self didn't like him one bit. She was always shouting at him whenever he came near.

_Always stands too close! Creep! Smelly little insect! Thinks he's all that! If he looks at us like that one more time, I'm telling Sasuke!_

Sakura mentally cringed at the thought of what Sasuke would do to Youshi. The man had, technically, done nothing wrong but so much as one word from Sakura about feeling uncomfortable around him, and Sasuke would wipe the floor with him. He had told her outright that no-one but him was allowed to look at her like that, touch her at all! Sakura was flattered by his possessiveness but afraid of what he might do at the same time. She didn't want someone getting hurt just for _looking_ at her.

"You going to the lunch as well?"

Sakura was pulled back from her thoughts at the question. To be perfectly honest, she had kind of forgotten Youshi was still there. She smiled and nodded in response. She instantly regretted it when she saw the darkening look in Youshi's eyes. He moved closer beside her, his arm continually brushing against her side. She didn't like it one little bit.

Sakura saw Ichiraku coming up on her right and tried to turn toward it. She froze. Two things had happened at exactly the same time and she didn't know which one was causing her reaction the most.

Just around the side of Ichiraku's building, Sasuke was standing _very_ close with Kaori, his head dipped in towards her own. She only caught a glimpse of the heartbreaking view though. Youshi had stepped in front of her at that exact moment and was leaning in towards her. Shock overwhelmed her system as Youshi's lips pressed down on her own.

Inner Sakura was having a melt down. _EEEEEWWWWW! Get off! Get away! Dirty! Dirty! Pervert!_

Sakura pushed Youshi off of her and gasped in shock and fright. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?!" she snapped, her tone angry and accusing. Youshi just smirked at her and shrugged his shoulders. "Don't pretend, Sakura!" he boasted, reaching his hand up toward her face. "You wanted it as much as meeeeeeeeeee!"

Sakura looked on in utter shock as Youshi suddenly flew backwards and landed on his ass on the ground. A deep threatening growl rippling through the air. Youshi and Sakura both looked up at the same time.

Sasuke was glaring murderously at Youshi. Sharingan eyes burning with deadly intent. The growl still erupting from his throat as he spoke. "Explain!"

"Wow!" gasped Youshi, more than a little afraid at the moment. "Chill out, Sasuke! She can kiss who she likes!"

"Pervert!" snapped Sakura, now also glaring at Youshi.

Youshi just shrugged and slowly got back to his feet. "Don't get all pissy with her Uchiha. You're not in charge of relationships around here!"

The next words from Sasuke's lips froze the very air around them. The group waiting at Ichiraku gasped in shock as realisation set in.

"I'll kill you where you stand, if you so much as _think_ about _my girlfriend _again!"

Sakura's eyes weren't the only ones to widen at hearing Sasuke's announcement. Inner Sakura was cheering and jumping for joy as the sound of anguished fan-girl's cries of despair reached her ears.

"You're _what_?!"

Youshi's eyes were wide and fear filled as the meaning of his actions finally dawned on him. His hands were raised defensively as he carefully and cautiously backed away from the furious Uchiha, who was still glaring directly at him.

"Congratulations." came a soft whisper to Sakura's right. She turned and her day instantly turned sour. Standing there before her, grinning like an idiot, was Kaori!

SLAP!

No-one knew who was more shocked by the impact. Kaori, whos hand shot up to her blazing cheek, or Sakura, who hadn't even realised she had done it until it was already over.

"Sakura-Chan!" gasped Naruto, only just seeing what had happened. Sasuke turned in her direction the second he heard the blow. Youshi took the chance while he could and ran for his life.

Sasuke marched over to the two shocked women, grabbed them both by the upper arm and dragged them away down a side street, glaring deathly at any who tried to follow them.

"What the _hell_ was _that_ for?!" demanded Kaori.

Sakura glared at the woman. "Call yourself a friend?! _My_ friend?!" spat Sakura. Her hand was rising again but Sasuke spotted it and intercepted. "What the _hell_ are you talking about?"

Sakura turned her growing anger on him then. She ripped her arm out of his grasp and tried to connect the building slap to his face instead. Yet again, he stopped her.

"How _could_ you?!" Sakura nearly screamed as tears began to flow down her face. "You said you weren't with _her_!" her voice was dripping with venom as her glare flashed to the woman in question before locking with Sasuke's again. "But every time I turn around, you're getting up close and personal with her!"

"Excuse me?!" Kaori's voice was both shocked and furious at the same time.

Sakura turned to face her and the two women were quickly locked in a staring down contest, each trying to intimidate the other. A deep chuckle pulled Sakura back from her rage and dropped her firmly into confusion. She glanced over at Sasuke, only to find the man close to tears, he was laughing so hard.

"What's so _fucking_ funny?!" she snapped.

"Wait…" came Kaori's voice, a strange knowing tone. "You thought… me… Sasuke…" Kaori couldn't get her words out, she was laughing so hard.

Sakura felt her anger fading in to nervous concern. It was obvious that she was missing something here. Sasuke fought back his laughter and moved over to her, ignoring her silent protests as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"I thought you were smarter than that." although his words weren't the kindest, his tone showed no hint of cruelty. He was not insulting her by his words. He tightened his hold around her waist with one arm while his right hand made its way to gently caress her cheek.

"I would _never_ do that to you, Sakura." he sighed. "I waited too damn long to get you. I'm not going to throw it away now that I've succeed."

"But…" Sakura started but Sasuke cut her off.

"What you saw is _not _what you _think_ was happening." he stated, locking eyes with her. Sakura felt herself melting as she saw no lies in his dark depths. Sasuke tenderly kissed her forehead then glanced over at Kaori, a silent question in his eyes. Kaori smiled softly and nodded to him. "She deserves to know the truth."

Sakura's eye narrowed at the sound of Kaori's voice but the rubbing of Sasuke's hands, now on her back, soothed her anger away.

"Kaori is a double agent. She was working for Konoha _and_ Akatsuki…"

Sakura interrupted him with a gasp. "We have to tell…"

"Tsunade-sama already knows." replied Sasuke calmly. "Kaori is Konan's younger sister. Like me, she was torn between family loyalty and duty. The Water Village, where she's originally from, ordered her to kill her sister but she couldn't do…"

"So…" continued Kaori. "…I left. I made my way here, trying to start again but that ass-hole Youshi recognised me. I was pulled up in front of Lady Hokage and basically given a choice. Work for Konoha as a intelligence agent or be put to death."

Sakura gasped as Kaori continued.

"I agreed and Lady Hokage sent me back out toward the Water Village. I was to intercept the Akatsuki and join them. It was easier than I thought. My sister and Pein had already heard about Water's orders and my desertion. The fact that I caught and killed an assassin ninja before he could take out Kisame just made it easier to blend in with the group."

Sasuke pulled slightly away from Sakura, without letting go of her, and carried on the tale. "Sound and Akatsuki clashed several times. Kaori and I used those battles to trade information, each getting the news back to Konoha in case the other couldn't."

"But that wasn't the end of it." added Kaori.

Kaori took a deep breath before she carried on.

"Word reached us that someone _inside_ Konoha was feeding information to Akatsuki. Lady Hokage sent orders for me to reveal _secret_ information to the group, give them intelligence they could use to avoid certain attacks or patrols. It was never anything major but it was always confirmed by their inside source as being true. It gained me a position of trust within the group. I was getting close to finding out who their inside source was, then that _idiot_ Youshi blew my cover!"

Sakura gasped but Kaori had a little bit more to say.

"Now, if I'm so much as _felt_ by Akatsuki, they'll kill me. My own _sister_ will end me. So I'm stuck here, doing security patrols with ANBU and trying to figure out who the inside man is."

Sakura pulled out of Sasuke's grasp, much to his disappointment. Her gaze was curious as she looked him up and down. "How did you survive Sound's destruction?"

Sasuke smiled softly at her before closing his eyes and sighing heavily. He shook his head, as if debating whether to answer her or not. Slowly, his eyes opened and locked with hers.

"Kaori sent me a warning. She didn't have time conceal it in anything. Orochimaru caught me reading it and my cover was blown. I teleported him out of Sound so he couldn't expose me to the others. He tried to take over my body but I fought him off, killed him. By the time I got back to Sound, the attack was already over and someone had stolen my sword. I tracked them down to get it back and found _you_."

Sakura suddenly felt like a complete idiot for the way she had acted. Her eyes locked on to the ground as she mumbled her apologises to them both.

"Don't worry about it." stated Kaori with a smile. "In fact, you reacting like that has given us the perfect cover for what we were really doing."

"How so?" asked Sakura.

"If people think we were fooling around behind your back, they wont figure out that we're actually trying to find a traitor." smirked Sasuke, wrapping his arms around Sakura's waist again and dropped a kiss to her forehead.

Sakura blushed. "But I've blown that for you. What do we do now?"

"You want to help us?" asked Kaori, slightly surprised.

"Obviously!" stated Sakura, insulted that Kaori would even ask. "If someone's selling out Konoha to the Akatsuki, I want to help bring them down!"

Sasuke smirked proudly and dipped his head to kiss Sakura's lips. The smirk grew as the kiss ended. "Looks like I've got some making up to do to you."

Kaori sighed heavily when she spotted the glint growing in both their eyes. "Oh please." she sighed again. "Do me a favour this time?"

Sasuke and Sakura looked at her questioningly. Kaori smiled, this was going to be _so sweet_! "Take her some place I _don't_ have to patrol! I don't think my eyes could stand another one of your shows!"

"_WHAT?!_"

Kaori laughed loudly at the shock and surprise showing on both of her friends faces. Sasuke was the first one to recover. He simply smirked at Kaori and flashed a knowing look at Sakura.

"I know just the place!"

With that, he tightened is grip around Sakura's waist and the two vanished in a cloud of smoke. Kaori coughed and waved her hand in front of her face, a slight grin showing on her lips. She coughed again as the smoke caught in her throat.

"I hate it when he does that." she chuckled to herself as she leapt to a nearby rooftop and made her way to the Hokage tower. It was time for her to start patrol again. At least, this time, she wouldn't have to worry about windows falling on people.

_To be continued…_


	7. Itachi

******Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own Youshi Garukin (Yes, he's back! It's the prequel silly.) ****Ai Mizuri (now known as Kaori)** **is owned by xEMOtIoNaLLyCOnSTipaTEDx**-

**Chapter Seven - Itachi**

The sun creeping through thin blue curtains gently eased Sakura from her dream filled sleep. Normally, she would have been cursing at the light and pulling the blanket or pillow, whichever was closer, over her head and trying to slip back into her Sasuke filled slumber.

Not this morning though. Not when Sasuke was laying next to her. Okay, so next to her wasn't quite the right way to describe her situation. Sakura was laying on her back, and Sasuke's protective arms, her arms were looped under Sasuke's and their legs were entwined. Sasuke's head was resting on her chest, his lips brushing her nipple and his breath sending sinfully bliss filled shivers through her body.

A happy sigh slipped through her lips as she took in her surroundings. Sasuke's head shifted slightly, his mouth laying a tender kiss on her breast before slowly raising and looking up to her eyes. "Morning." he smiled as he spoke.

Sakura felt her heart turn to mush. Her whole body in fact. She always reacted like that when he smiled.

A smile of her own graced her face as she felt his arms tighten lovingly around her.

"I could get use to this." she whispered.

Sasuke's mouth erupted into a Cheshire cat type grin before descending on to her nipple, sucking it lightly, teasingly.

Sakura enjoyed the sensations for a few moments before slipping her hands up his chest and pushing his head away, earning a teasing growl from Sasuke in the process. Sakura chuckled at his antics. "I meant waking up like this." she stated, motioning between them.

Sasuke smirked up at her as he crept closer for a kiss. "I know."

The tenderness of the kiss threatened to overwhelm Sakura. She was still trying to get use to this side of Sasuke. Her Inner was no help at all. Just the thought of Sasuke being naked beside her had turned it to mush.

Sasuke shifted a little closer, deepening the kiss as he moved, his hands unwrapping themselves from Sakura's back and beginning a slow dance across her skin. Sakura gasped in delight at his early morning actions. A wicked smirk flashed on to her face, her eyes darkening with a glint of mischief. "Oh yeah, I could _definitely_ get use to _this_!"

A low rumbling emanating from Sasuke's chest as he slowly began to lift himself over his pink haired lover, kissing, licking and nipping as he went.

At any _other_ time, the sudden sound of a throat clearing wouldn't have bothered either Sakura _or _Sasuke. At any _other_ time, it would have been fine.

Right now, however, it was the most unwelcome and irritating sound ever created and only the need to cover Sakura's nakedness was stopping Sasuke from ripping the intruders throat out.

"Did you fin… HOLY KAMI!"

Naruto's suddenly arrival told Sasuke two things. One, there were now _two_ unwelcome pests in his bedroom, and two, that he was the _only_ thing blocking their view of Sakura.

Point two was fast becoming a very effective life saver.

No matter how fast Sasuke could move, it _still_ wouldn't be fast enough to kill them before they saw a glimpse of _his_ Sakura's naked body. It didn't matter that they wouldn't be alive to enjoy it, it was _still_ unacceptable to Sasuke.

Sasuke's temper flared when he felt Sakura shake nervously beneath him, clutching frantically to his chest.

Naruto nearly screamed in fear and Youshi had trouble keeping his pants dry when the air surrounding Sasuke began to glow with his chakra. A deep and deadly growl rippled through the air, carrying with it a _very_ commanding, booming voice. "TURN _AROUND_!"

Naruto and Youshi wasted no time in obeying the order. They knew that their very lives hung on what happened next.

Sasuke, turning slightly, checked to make sure they had obeyed before moving even a millimetre of the cover he was providing Sakura's body.

As soon as they were dressed, Sasuke sat back down on his bed, pulling Sakura with him, sitting her behind him.

"You better have a _damn_ good reason for being here!"

Naruto's gulp was so loud, Sakura was convinced all of Konoha could have heard it. The poor blonde was even shaking, he was in so much shock, or was he just _that_ terrified of what Sasuke would do to him. Sakura would have said something to calm her friend down, but she too, knew _just_ how deadly Sasuke could be, especially if it concerned _her_.

Youshi was shaking a little bit too, but it was obvious from the way he was holding himself that he was trying hard to hide it.

The next words uttered into that spacious bedroom, changed _everything_!

Youshi turned around, faced down Sasuke's blazing Sharingan and spoke one word. "Itachi!"

Sakura could have sworn that the world just froze. Nothing moved for, what felt like, an eternity. Not a person, a hair, a clock hand, even the breeze that, moments ago, had been fluttering through the curtains. They all seemed to be holding their breath, collectively willing away that single word. That word that promised nothing but darkness and pain.

Then everything was a blur. Sakura was almost knocked backwards by the force of Sasuke flying off the bed. Naruto was grabbed by said man and thrown towards Sakura and Youshi was gripped by the throat and pinned to the wall by the door.

"Where is _he_?!"

The mouth may have been Sasuke's, but the voice sounded dark, dangerous, almost demonic. The curse mark on Sasuke's neck flashed repeatedly as little black marks began to spread out from it.

Sakura shot to her feet, charged past the silent protests of Naruto and dashed to Sasuke's side. The _second_ her hand touched his skin, the black marks faded and the curse mark was once again sealed.

Sasuke turned toward her but looked past, to Naruto. "I have a mission for you, Dobe." his voice was still the dark version as he spoke. "S-Class." As Naruto stood to hear more, Sasuke's eyes flicked back to coal and locked with Sakura's emeralds. "_Protect_ _her_!"

Sakura tried to shake her head but Sasuke, releasing Youshi, cupped her chin gently and kept their eyes connected.

"Itachi stole everything I loved _once_. I _refuse_ to let him do it again!"

Sakura had to physically fight back the tears as she watched Sasuke grabbing his weapons and leaving with Youshi. She couldn't even feel Naruto's comforting embrace wrapping itself around her. Her voice, when it finally found its way into the room, sounded distant, even to her own ears.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun. Come back to me!"

_To be continued…_


	8. The End Of The World

**********Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own Youshi Garukin (Yes, he's back! It's the prequel silly.) ****Ai Mizuri (now known as Kaori)** **is owned by xEMOtIoNaLLyCOnSTipaTEDx**-

**A/N: Here's a faster update to make up for the wait and the shortness of the last chapter. **

**Chapter Eight - The End Of The World**

Three days later Sakura and Naruto were training in the end field. Naruto was trying to keep Sakura's worry at bay by challenging her to snatch the bell off him. So far she was yet to beat him. "You're never going to get it, Sakura-Chan!" he smirked at her, urging her to try again. "You might as well give up."

"Ha!" announced Sakura, seconds before she lunged at him, took his legs out from under him before he could even register that she was mobile, and stood over him triumphantly dangling the bell from her right hand. A broad smirk spread over her face. "You were saying?!"

Naruto looked up in disbelief. "How the _hell_ did you do that?!"

Sakura placed one hand on her hip as she offered the other one to help her friend back to his feet. "Are you forgetting who my _boyfriend_ is?!" She laughed slightly as she spoke. Naruto took the offered hand and clumsily climbed back to his feet, muttering "Should have known." under his breath.

"HELP!"

All nearby heads were instantly spinning toward the east gate. Kaori, who had been sent out by Tsunade on a routine patrol, was struggling to stay standing under the weight of the injured man she was carrying.

"What happened?!" shouted Naruto as he and Sakura raced to Kaori's aid.

"I don't know. I just found him like this!" gasped Kaori. Several others converged on Kaori, each supporting a different part of the injured man's body.

Sakura fought back the panicked scream when the injured man's head fell back as he fought to stay conscious.

It was Youshi.

"Oh _Kami_!" whispered Naruto as he took in the extent of Youshi's injuries. The man had been beaten to within an inch of his life. His hands immediately sought out Sakura's trembling shoulders and pulled her in to a comforting hug.

"Youshi!" came Tsunade's voice as she raced toward the scene. "Youshi! What happened? What about Itachi? Where's Sasuke?"

Youshi's eyes were nearly rolling into the back of his skull as he tried desperately to focus. His shaking hand stretched out toward Tsunade but his weakened state only let him reach Sakura.

"They're both dead." he rasped out. "They killed each other."

Youshi's world turned black as he slipped into the welcome embrace of unconsciousness, totally unaware of the shouts and screams as Sakura joined him.

***

Five days past. Five days of unimaginable anguish. Five days of pain that nothing and no-one could mend.

Sakura had become little more than a walking shadow. Naruto, Ino, Kakashi and Tsunade tried everything they could think of to bring the pinkette they knew and loved back to them. Even Sai tried to help, drawing soothing pictures for her. Lee made vow after vow to protect Sakura and help mend her breaking spirit.

Naruto spent night after night trying to sooth his best friend as her endless tears fell and her heart shattered just a little bit more.

The only thing that seemed to bring Sakura any kind of comfort, was Youshi's recovery. She would spend endless amounts of time tending to him, listening to his apologies for her loss.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Sakura." "He was too badly injured." "There was nothing I could do." "His last thoughts were of you."

Sakura tried her best to ignore Youshi's words of attempted comfort. She couldn't bare to tell him that it hurt to hear them. That simply mentioning Sasuke's name was tearing her apart inside.

Five days after returning, Youshi was released from the hospital. He immediately went to the Yamanaka flower shop and asked Ino to give him a bunch of Sakura's favourite flowers, his way of saying both 'sorry' and 'thank you'. Ino thought it was a beautiful gesture but worried how Sakura would react to it. The second Youshi left the shop, Ino called reinforcements in case Sakura hit meltdown.

Ino's fears were confirmed. The second Youshi handed her the flowers, the tears she had been fighting to hold back erupted. She fell to her knees but Youshi caught her before she could hit the ground.

Ino and her reinforcements arrived mere moments later. Hinata and Ino had to forcefully restrain Naruto and Neji from re-introducing Youshi to his former medical state. Youshi apologised repeated to Sakura for upsetting her and announces that they are all going drinking in his uncles club. He announces it as his way of making it up to Sakura for upsetting her.

***

Sakura woke up the next morning feeling like death warmed up. The entire world felt like it was spinning and she was sure her lunch, or was it dinner, was about to make a reappearance. Groaning, Sakura bolted upright but instantly stopped herself as the pounding in her head dramatically increased.

Sakura groaned again as she sat up again, slowly this time. Her vision was blurred beyond belief but fortunately, her heart was still in alcohol induced shock to remember to be in pain, a fact that Sakura was more than grateful of.

Of course, that gratitude died the second her vision cleared.

Sakura's eyes widened in panic. This was _not_ her bedroom. Nor was it Ino's bedroom or Naruto's spare room. Her Inner was almost at mental breakdown. _Where the hell are we?!_

The sudden shifting of a previously unnoticed weight on her legs, sent shivers of terror racing through her system, frying her already damaged nerves. Sakura was too afraid to look but _knew_ that she _had_ to. It was a decision she instantly regretted.

Sakura was laying, semi-covered by the sheets, in a bed that was not her own. Her clothes were scattered across the floor with her bra hanging from the bedside lamp shade. "Oh shit!" she muttered to herself as her eyes took in more of the unfolding scene before her.

She was naked, her limbs were tangled with another naked body and the slight sting between her legs left her in no doubt about what had happened the night before. Turning to face her mistake, Sakura had to swallow the scream that threatened to erupt from her throat, along with the bile trying to escape her stomach.

Youshi was gazing up at her, a smirk of sexual aftermath glowing on his face. "Morning." he whispered huskily, leaning closer to plant a kiss on her shoulder.

SLAP!

Youshi's head spun to the right, a trickle of blood flying from his now split lip. Sakura ripped herself out of his embrace and shot from the bed, ignoring the protests from her still suffering brain. She grabbed her clothes and dressed as fast as she could.

Just as she tried to grab the door handle, she heard Youshi's overly proud voice.

"I only did what you asked me to do."

Sakura spun to face him, her eyes blazing with such fury, such rage, that Youshi actually drew back in fear. He'd been given a look like that before, it had been more dangerous coming from Sasuke but it was only too obvious that Sakura's look held the same deadly intent.

"I asked you to help me forget, _NOT_ get me drunk and take advantage of me!"

Several pictures flew off the wall, shattering as they landed, from the force of Sakura slamming the door behind her.

***

"It'll be alright, Forehead."

Ino tried to sooth Sakura as her best friend sobbed her broken heart out. It had been two weeks since the incident. Sakura had told Ino about what happened the morning after, but had been broken up about it ever since. She had sobbed uncontrollably as she told Ino what happened, cursing herself for betraying Sasuke.

It had been left to Ino to inform the others. Not that she told anyone other than those who had been there that night. She had been forced to threaten Naruto and Neji to stop them from ripping Youshi apart, telling them that doing that would only hurt Sakura more.

***

Another two weeks past and Tsunade had prepared a memorial service for Sasuke. It was all she could think of that might help Sakura to finally let go of her grief and start to move on.

Sai had seen Sakura slowly falling apart, fearing that she couldn't keep going without Sasuke. He came up with a plan of action and spent day after day helping her turn her grief into a physical outlet.

Over the days they worked together, they created a beautiful mahogany chest, no bigger than a shoebox. Sai helped her engrave words in to the inside of the lid, surrounded on both sides by the Uchiha and Haruno clan symbols. Ino and Naruto were called in to help Sakura sort through photographs that she wanted Sasuke to have. Sakura and Naruto both insisted that Sasuke's copy of the Team 7 photograph should be included.

Once the box was finished, Team 7, Neji, Hinata, Ino and Tenten all assembled in the Uchiha compound and watched on silently as Sakura fell to her knees, broken, while Kakashi buried the box between the graves of Sasuke's parents.

***

The news of Sakura's pregnancy sent shockwaves throughout Konoha. It had only been a week since Sasuke's memorial but word had already leaked out about what had happened with Youshi. Naruto, Ino and Neji were convinced that Youshi had done it himself, despite his protests of innocence. Some of the things said about Sakura were far from complimentary but the instant they were said, someone nearby would crush the words and scold the one saying it for being so heartless.

When the Haruno and Garukin families found out, there was only one acceptable course of action. Sakura was already two months pregnant by that point. Her emotions, even her entire being, had shut down, leaving nothing but a vacant, pregnant shell.

The wedding between Sakura and Youshi was arranged before anyone knew it was happening. Youshi was over the moon with the idea and even insisted on certain things he liked being included in the ceremony. Sakura remained a shell, moving on autopilot and muscle memory.

Naruto, Ino and the others tried everything they could think of to stall or postpone the event until Sakura could at _least_ give her opinion on things.

Both families completely ignored their pleas, sticking stubbornly to the idea that they knew what was best for Sakura. The friends could do nothing but watch as Sakura's coma like being was _told_ her own wedding arrangements. It was only when her belly began to swell slightly as she neared her third month that Sakura showed _any_ signs of returning to life.

***

As Sakura walked down the, cherry blossom lined, aisle in her a-line, ruffled at the waist, cream dress, the beginnings of a smile was growing on her face. The chakra signature of her growing baby had finally shown itself that morning.

The ceremony was quick. Youshi had demanded it that way, stating that he didn't want extra stress placed on his wife-to-be. Naruto and Neji, among others, were convinced that Youshi just didn't want to give anyone the chance to interrupt.

As Sakura and Youshi left to sign the necessary forms to finalise the marriage, the others were asked to make their way back to the Garukin household for the reception. Neji and Tenten announced that they were only attending for a short while, to support Sakura. Many of the others agreed, they were all still convinced that a major mistake had just taken place.

Naruto nodded to the others, saying that he needed some air after watching such a farce before joining them in supporting Sakura during the reception. The others nodded, Neji patted him on the shoulder before he led the others away.

Naruto walked away from the blossomed aisle, the silk ribbons and the lace backed chairs. He was disgusted at himself for allowing this to happen. He had promised Sasuke that he would protect her, it was his best friends _last_ request, but he had failed her, he had failed both of them. He had not been strong enough to breach the joint forces of the Haruno and Garukin families.

Naruto sighed heavily and shook his head. Sakura was a Garukin now, but she was _still_ his team mate, his best friend. Naruto closed his eyes and lowered his head. "I won't fail you again, Sakura-Chan!" he vowed to the passing breeze.

Naruto slowly raised his head and opened his eyes. His heart almost stopped. There was a figure moving through the tree line, the signature of their chakra hidden but the anger was coming off them in waves. Thinking they could pose a risk to Sakura, Naruto concealed his own chakra and quickly made his way around their position, ready to cut them off from the bride, the groom would have to defend himself.

Closing in on the intruder, Naruto dropped from the tree canopy, took a fighting stance and almost passed out from shock.

"_TEME?!_"

The figure before him straightened up, Sharingan eyes flickered and soon, Sasuke's coal depths were gazing at his friend. Naruto's eyes locked on to the carefully wrapped and tenderly held wild flowers in Sasuke's hand. As Sasuke pretended he wasn't crying and Naruto pretended not to see, Naruto's mind took him back to the meaning behind those flowers his friend so carefully held.

_Flashback_

"_What are you doing, Teme?" asked Naruto as he caught Sasuke sneaking around. _

_The Uchiha just glared at him, one hand firmly hidden behind his back. "None of your business, Dobe!"_

_They had been returning from an escort mission to Wave Country. Kakashi had ordered everyone to take a break after Naruto's continual complaining about his feet hurting and threatening to tell Sakura, who had stayed behind in Konoha, training under Tsunade, that they weren't taking proper care of themselves._

_Determined to find out what Sasuke was hiding, Naruto created a shadow clone, who appeared behind Sasuke and quickly snatched a bunch of wild flowers out of the Uchiha's hand._

"_Flowers?!" gasped Naruto. "You're picking flowers?!"_

"_Shut up!" snapped Sasuke._

_Naruto's face turned red, a cross between embarrassment and slight anger. "Who the hell are you picking flowers for? You've only just started dating Sakura! If you're picking them for some other girl, I swear…"_

"_They're for Sakura!" stated Sasuke quietly, although his eyes had turned threatening at the accusation._

"_But… why?" asked Naruto, still confused about what was going on._

_Sasuke sighed heavily as he shook his head. "Fine. I'll tell you. But…" he locked eyes with Naruto. "This goes NO further!" Naruto quickly nodded, willing to agree to anything at that point if it meant cracking one of Sasuke's secrets._

"_Every time we're apart, if one of us is on a mission without the other, we bring something back to show that we missed each other. Sakura makes small kunai out of wood she finds, and I bring her wild flowers."_

_Naruto was both shocked and touched by the new revelation. He simply smiled, patted Sasuke's shoulder and walked away, leaving the Uchiha to finish his gift gathering._

End of Flashback

"We were told you were dead." stated Naruto as he followed Sasuke through the backstreets of Konoha. "Youshi barely made it back." Sasuke growled angrily and his pace sped up. Naruto continued to follow his friend, trying to reason with him.

"Sakura wouldn't betray you, Sasuke! She loves you! Please! Don't be angry with her, she wasn't exactly given a choice in this." pleaded Naruto, now struggling to keep up with the Uchiha's furious pace.

Suddenly, Sasuke stopped. Naruto looked up, only to find himself standing in front of Sasuke's family home. It took Naruto a few moments to realise that he was now alone, and hurried to follow Sasuke inside. He found his friend, tearing clothes from drawers and his wardrobe and slamming them into a bag. Naruto felt his heart breaking at the sight.

"You're leaving, aren't you."

"Don't be angry, Naruto." said Sasuke in a mocking tone. "I don't exactly have a choice in this."

"But… Sakura…" stammered Naruto. Sasuke was barely holding back the tears by this point. He glared at Naruto. "She has _Youshi_ now."

"He was almost _killed_ helping you! She almost _died_ hearing that you weren't coming back!" snapped Naruto, desperately reaching for something, _anything_, to make Sasuke stay and fight.

"Liar!" snapped Sasuke. "Youshi didn't _do_ anything, other than _steal_ Sakura! He wasn't involved in my fight with Itachi. Worthless maggot just stood there, watching. His report wasn't _all_ wrong though. If Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo didn't find me when they did, I _would_ have been dead. I spent the last two _months_ just trying to get well enough to get back to Sakura and what do I find? I find her getting _married_ to the bastard who left me for dead!"

"What?!" gasped Naruto.

"Something wrong with your hearing, Dobe!" mocked Sasuke cruelly. Naruto felt the colour draining from his face as Sasuke's words hit home, hard. "He _abandoned_ you?!"

"They _both_ did!" Sasuke snapped again, his anger starting to get the better of him.

"NO!" Naruto snapped back, his voice firm and determined. "Sakura _never_ abandoned _you_! If anything, she's abandoned herself. She's nothing but a walking _shadow_ because she thinks _you're_ dead! You are the _only_ man she has _ever_ loved, _will_ ever love!"

"If that's true, _why_ did she get _married_ to _him_?!" Sasuke's voice seemed to bounce off the walls, he was _so_ angry.

"Because she was _forced_ to!" snapped Naruto. "You were dead, he got her drunk, she woke up beside him. Couple months later she found out she was pregnant. Their parents _forced_ her into marrying him."

Sasuke suddenly seemed so lost, so broken. "She's… p… pre…. Pregnant?"

Naruto instantly regretted telling him. He had _never_ seen Sasuke so destroyed. Everything about the man was crushed by that single word.

Suddenly, Sasuke's packing began once more, faster, more determined this time. Naruto knew now that there was nothing he could do to stop him from leaving. "Wait. Sasuke, please? Give me five minutes. If you're really leaving us, there's something you should have."

At the simple nod from the Uchiha, Naruto took off running as fast as he could, he had to make it in time. He grabbed a kunai from his weapons pouch and started digging as soon as he reached the family graveyard. Only once he had the box securely held, did he rush back to the main house.

Naruto burst back in to Sasuke's bedroom and sighed with relief when he saw the Uchiha standing by his bookcase. Sasuke turned to face Naruto and regarded the box with cold eyes. "What's this?" His question was answered seconds later when Naruto opened the box and the inside of the lid came into view.

_Sasuke,_

_For wherever your path takes you, you never need travel alone._

_Forever,_

_Sakura._

Sasuke smiled, truly genuinely smiled, as he read the words before him and traced his fingers across the immaculately painted clan symbols. Naruto stayed silent as a single tear trickled down Sasuke's cheek. "Please don't be mad at Sakura."

"I'm not." came Sasuke's barely audible whisper. "She thought she'd lost me. That I was never coming back. She did what she had to, to survive."

"Yeah," Naruto whispered back. "But when she finds out that you're al…"

"No!" Sasuke interrupted. "I've torn her world apart enough for one lifetime. She has a chance to be happy now. She's married to Youshi. I wont destroy her new life the way I did her past."

Sasuke carefully lifted the small box, placing it gently in his bag before closing and tying it and pulling it on to his shoulder.

"Perhaps it's better for her to move on from me. I've never brought her anything but pain. She has a chance to get past that, past me. Let her believe that I'm dead." Sasuke chuckled strangely as he moved closer to the door. "In a way, I am."

Naruto tried to hold back the urge to grab his friend. He understood now. Sasuke needed him to let go, to let him move on as he was allowing Sakura to do. Naruto remembered times in the past when he had accused the Uchiha of being selfish. However, now, watching him walking away from the only woman he had ever truly cared for, just so she would have a _chance_ to be happy, Naruto was being slapped in the face with how _wrong_ he had truly been.

***

"You know, Sakura." whispered Youshi in his new wife's ear as they danced. "You could have escaped all this. You didn't _have_ to keep the baby."

Sakura smiled softly at her husband but the glare in her eyes was all too visible. "There is _no_ force on _earth_, that would make me kill this child!"

Youshi grinned proudly and swept his hands across her hips to rest them just above her ass. "Thought so." he smirked. "All those times, you were just pretending not to like me. Yet here you are, my _wife_ and having _my_ child."

Sakura smirked now but her eyes showed a twinge of sadness. "I may have been forced to be your wife but don't ever forget, _Youshi_! You and I _both_ know. This baby might _not_ be _yours_! I won't kill _my _child because it _could_ be _Sasuke's_!"

_To be continued…_

**A/N: For all of you currently screaming out to know what really happened during Sasuke's battle with Itachi, fear not, that chapter will be coming, you'll just have to wait. Trust me, it WILL be worth it!**


	9. Forced Life

**************Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own Kendo Uzumaki and Youshi Garukin (Yes, he's back! It's the prequel silly.) ****Ai Mizuri (now known as Kaori)** **is owned by xEMOtIoNaLLyCOnSTipaTEDx**-

**Chapter Nine - Forced Life**

As Sakura's pregnancy blossomed, her friendship with Naruto began to suffer. Youshi would sulk, or complain at her _every_ time she got together with her closest friend. With _all_ her friends.

Ino and Hinata had long since stopped coming over to the house. Sakura knew something had upset them but they continually assured her that they simply thought that she should be getting out more. That the more fresh air she got, the better it was for the baby.

Hinata, having just become a mother herself, was always listened to. Even Youshi paid attention when Hinata spoke. Mind you, Sakura never missed that strange look in Naruto's eyes whenever Youshi was near Hinata. It almost looked predatory, like Naruto was fighting to _not_ rip her husband apart.

However, Sakura couldn't help but smirk every time Ino came out with something pregnancy related. Ino, mother of none, giving her baby care advice? Sakura often joked to Naruto, wondering if Sai knew just how broody his girlfriend seemed to be getting. It came as a shock when Sakura found out that Ino was no longer Sai's girlfriend, but his fiancée and that she _had_ been pregnant but a bad fall had brought an end to that.

It saddened Sakura that her best female friend had gone through something like that and not told her. When out visiting one night, she mentioned it to Naruto and Hinata, they both looked away. Hinata, fearing she would cry, was grateful when she heard the baby calling out for attention and rushed out of the room. Naruto sighed deeply. "She _did_."

"What? When?" asked Sakura, shocked.

"She was coming to tell you about the baby." started Naruto, his eyes seeming suddenly distant. "She was so excited that the two of you could go through it together." Naruto sighed deeply and shook his head slowly. "Youshi wouldn't let her in, told her you were sleeping. She said she would wait but he wouldn't let her. He…"

A deep feeling of dread surged through Sakura's body. "He what, Naruto? What did he say to her?"

"Nothing." exhaled the pained blonde. "He didn't _say_ anything. He… he pushed her." Naruto's head shot up and his eyes locked with Sakura's. "_He's_ the reason she fell. _He_ was the bad fall, Sakura!"

"NO!" snapped Sakura, shooting to her feet. "Youshi wouldn't do that!"

Naruto shot to his feet as well, his eyes blazing with anger. "You don't know a damn _thing_ about what your husband is capable of!"

"How _dare_ you?!" snapped Sakura. She grabbed her jacket from the back of the couch and pulled it on as she stormed out of the house.

"That was unfair." stated Hinata as she returned to the room. "You and I _both_ know that _none _of this is Sakura's fault!"

"I know." sighed Naruto, defeated. "I'll go talk to her in the morning."

As Hinata headed off up to bed, Naruto grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat out on the roof to drink it, just as he had done many times before. Only, this time, there was no dark haired man sitting beside him, no dark eyes gleaming with new hope.

Naruto felt his heart break just a little bit more as he wondered what Sasuke was doing right at that moment. Not knowing that, at that exact moment, said dark haired man was sitting on a roof, in another country, drinking a similar beer and staring at the same moon while wondering the same thing about him, and a certain pink haired Goddess.

***

Early one summer morning, Sakura was out for her daily walk through the Cherry Blossom trees. It was her favourite place in all of Konoha. Sasuke had taken her on a picnic lunch there. It had been a surprise, his way of getting her to relax after working so hard but also a way for him to show her how much she meant to him.

The memory was so sweet, so fresh in her mind. It was as though it had only happened the previous day, instead of almost a year ago. It always brought tears to her eyes and a stinging pain to her heart but Sakura would rather endure the pain of remembering, than even _risk_ forgetting him.

"You're up early."

Sakura was startled by the sudden sound. She turned, half stumbling, and found Kaori sitting in one of the lower tree branches, a small book in her hand. Sakura laughed nervously and turned away slightly to wipe the growing tears away.

"It's okay." came Kaori's hushed voice, closer this time. "I come here to remember him too."

Sakura smiled slightly and looked back at Kaori. Said woman was now less than a foot away from her, a sad look in her eyes that was not given away by her face.

"You must miss him terribly." Kaori said softly. "You know, when we were working together, back during our little undercover time, he always asked about you. Always wanted updates about how his old team were doing."

Sakura couldn't fight back the tears any longer. She threw her arms around Kaori's neck and sobbed, broken heartedly, into the woman's shoulder. Kaori's arms wrapped themselves around her back and tenderly held her close as her friend fell apart in front of her.

"Thank you." mumbled Sakura into Kaori's shoulder. "Thank you so much!"

***

"Kaisuke?" asked Youshi as he looked down at the tiny brown haired bundle in Sakura's arms. "Are you _sure_?"

Sakura, her eyes firmly locked on her brand new baby son, smiled brightly. It was the first time she had truly smiled in over a year. "Yes!"

"Okay. I suppose I could get use to it." muttered Youshi, already heading toward the door.

Sakura's head shot up. "You're _leaving_?!" When Youshi merely nodded and closed the door behind him, she was beyond shocked. She had only given birth twenty minutes ago and her husband was _already_ heading back to work.

Sakura thought back to when Hinata had gone in to labour with Kendo, Naruto had been in the hospital the entire time. In fact, the nurses had even tried to force him to go home. That, of course, failed. In the end, they had simply made up an extra bed for him in her room.

Now it was Sakura's turn to become a mother and what did she have? No-one!

The door creaked open. "Hey! Sakura-Chan!"

Sakura's face lit up as she saw Naruto, Hinata carrying Kendo, Kakashi, Ino, Sai, Tenten and even Neji. Tears of happiness filled her eyes and dripped down her cheeks as she saw her closest friends making their way into the room.

"I love you guys!" she announced, careful not to wake her sleeping bundle.

"Didn't think we'd leave you here by yourself, did you?!" Kakashi was clearly smirking under that ever present mask of his. Ino eyes filled with joy as she was offered first hold of the baby. "Ino." stated Sakura. "I'd like you to meet, Kaisuke!"

***

Youshi was sick and tired. Sick of all those interfering pests and tired of Sakura always listening to those same pests. She was _his_ wife. That meant she was suppose to be on _his_ side, she was suppose to believe _him_.

But would she?

NO!

Sakura just had to ask questions, just _had_ to find things out for herself.

***

Two year old Kaisuke toddled after his mother through the market place. He watched with wide, amazed, eyes as she checked fruit and vegetables for freshness. "Mommy?" he asked in his sweet little voice, his hand pointing frantically at the shiny red things beside him. "Mommy, dat, peez."

Sakura glanced down to where her son was pointing. Shiny red tomatoes gleamed back at her suddenly teary eyes. She choked back the sadness and slowly shook her head. "No baby, not those."

A tiny hand gripped her own, small dark green eyes looked up at her. "Mommy? Whas wong?"

Sakura sighed softly then smiled at her son. "Nothing, baby."

Kaisuke reached his little hands towards the tomatoes. "Whas dem?" he asked, trying to pick one up but fumbling slightly, causing it to drop back into the pile.

Sakura laughed slightly, taking the tomato in her hand and gently, tenderly, placing it back on the stack. "It's called a tomato, Kaisuke. It's a fruit."

Kaisuke's eyes lit up as his mind took in the new information. "Mommy?" he looked up at her, his eyes brimming with hope. "Mato, peez?"

Sakura slowly shook her head. Just as she was about to say that, no he couldn't have one, that his father wouldn't allow it, she paused. Kaisuke's eyes were gleaming, hope and happiness shining in them, clearer than the sun bouncing off the fresh skin of the tomatoes.

She had said no to her son over many requests. Her husband had made his opinion on things _very_ clear. In other words, if Youshi didn't like it, Kaisuke wasn't even allowed to _try_ it.

Sakura was sick and tired of being ruled over. There was little she cold do about her _own_ situation, but she'd be _damned_ if she let Kaisuke endure it a moment longer.

She smiled to her son and nodded. "Okay, baby. You can have a mato. But just one, alright?"

Kaisuke squealed happily, a strange pink tinge showing in his hair. Now, this was nothing new to those who knew the boy, his hair had always reflected his mood. The old woman behind the counter grinned at him as he place his precious mato down on the counter next to his mothers basket.

"I got mato!" he announced proudly.

The old woman laughed slightly. "So you have, Kaisuke. So you have." she beamed as he picked it up again after she had rung it through the till. "Would Kaisuke like a lolly pop to go with his mato?"

Kaisuke instantly cringed away from the offered lolly, his face scrunched up in disgust. "Yucky!" he stated boldly as he held the tomato closer. "I got _mato_ not yucky lolly!" and with that, he followed his mother from the market.

When Sakura and Kaisuke got home, Ino was waiting for them. She was pacing back and fore muttering to herself. Her whole body gave of a furious aura.

"Ino?" asked Sakura, carefully moving Kaisuke behind her.

Ino instantly spun on her heel, charging over to Sakura. Kaisuke squealed in fear and clung to the back of his mothers legs.

"Sakura! Thank Kami you're finally home! We need to talk!"

***

Ino had been walking home from work. She was deliberately taking her time today. Sai was due back from his patrol any minute and she wanted the chance to 'bump' into him.

What she got, was a completely different story.

Ino pulled back just as she was about to round the final corner, the one that led on to the street her and Sai's apartment was on. Youshi had Naruto by the collar, his fist raised threateningly. Ino shimmied a little closer, trying to find out just what was going on.

"You need to learn to keep your mouth shut!" hissed Youshi.

Naruto laughed, actually laughed in the man's face. "You need to learn to stop messing my _best_ friend about!" he snarled back.

"_MY_ wife is nothing to do with you!" growled Youshi.

Naruto shoved Youshi off of him, sending the man flying in to a nearby wall. His eyes took on a red tinge and his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

"You don't scare me, _Garukin_! You _never_ have and you never _will_! I've seen _children_ better than you! You think you're some sort of God?! Well, listen up, ass-hole. I'm on to you! I know all about the other women! I know that you've been screwing behind Sakura-Chan's back for _years_! I know that you're a selfish little worm who can't _stand_ to share her attention with _anybody_! That's why you shoved Ino, isn't it?!"

Naruto advanced on the retreating Youshi and pinned _him_ to the wall by his collar as he continued his rant.

"She's only going to buy your bullshit for so long. You can keep _trying_ to push all her friends away. You can _try_ to isolate her but guess what, worm?! _I'm not leaving_! I made a promise to look out for her and _you_ are _never_ going to make me break it! You got that?!"

Youshi shoved Naruto back and got free from his grasp. He brushed his hands down his collar, trying to act unaffected, and sneered at Naruto.

"You can keep all the promises you want, _Naruto_! You can make a million more for all I care. But you listen to _me_! Sakura is _my_ wife! Kaisuke is _my_ son! What happens with _my_ family has got fuck all to do with _you_! And as for your little hero? He _left_ her! Remember? He had his chance to claim her back and he _left_! _He_ moved on. _She_ moved on! Maybe its time _you_ did the same?!"

Youshi shoved Naruto again as he barged past him and stormed down the street. Ino ducked behind a store front to avoid being seen. Her mind was reeling with everything she had heard.

_Youshi had made her fall on purpose?! Youshi was cheating on Sakura from the start?!_

Ino made a mental note to talk to Sai about what she had just overheard, but at the moment, one thing was plaguing her mind more than all the others combined.

_Sasuke is alive?!_

Ino's feet were already moving by the time her brain caught up with her actions. She had to reach Sakura before Youshi could get home. She couldn't give him the chance to twist Sakura's mind. Not again, not like last time.

***

Sakura was stunned beyond all belief. Her mind was spinning so fast, even her Inner was dizzy.

"You're _positive_?!" she pleaded. "You're _sure_ that's what was said?"

Ino grabbed Sakura's shoulders. "Sakura! That's _exactly_ what they said!"

Sakura fought back the tears but one escaped anyway. "He's _alive_?!" her voice was little more than a whisper now. Ino had to strain to hear what her friend was saying. Confusion, pain and anger started flowing through her, frying her nerves.

"What are _you_ doing here?!"

Sakura and Ino spun round to face the new voice. Youshi stood there at the street end of the garden path, his face set in a firm scowl and his glare directed at Ino. Sakura stepped between the two and sent her own glare back at Youshi.

"You _lied_ to me!" she half growled at him.

"What _are_ you talking about?" asked Youshi, sounded innocent.

Ino stepped out from behind Sakura and marched straight up to Youshi, jabbing her finger in to his chest as she shouted at him.

"I saw your little 'chat' with Naruto!" she hissed. "I've already told Sakura _everything_! You're not going to squirm your way out of this one, _worm_!"

Youshi grabbed Ino's arms tightly, squeezing them so hard that bruises were a definite. "You interfering _bitch_!"

"LET HER GO!"

Youshi instantly released Ino and turned to face where that sudden deadly growl had come from. Sai was racing up the street towards them, murder in his mind and the promise of it clear in his eyes. Youshi dashed away from Ino and hurried into the garden, standing beside Sakura before Sai had the chance to reach him. Ino dashed into Sai's arms the second he was close enough.

"We need to go home." she whispered to him. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

When they started walking away, Youshi turned to Sakura, his sweetest smile on his face. "Sakura, let me explain. I…"

SLAP!

Youshi flew backwards, landing on the ground with such force, he left a dent in the flowerbed.

"You _lied_ to me!" Sakura screamed at him. "You told me he was _dead_!"

Youshi stepped closer towards her, his arms outstretched and his face looking sad and pleading. "I thought he was."

"Don't _lie_ to me!" snapped Sakura, pulling away from him again. The urge to slap him again growing once more. She stormed in to the house, Youshi following directly behind her. Sakura put Kaisuke into his bedroom to play, gathered up his dirty clothes and took them down to the kitchen to wash. Again, Youshi was right behind her the whole way.

"Fine!" huffed Youshi. "You want the truth?" He paused, waiting for her answer. When Sakura nodded, Youshi continued.

"After he killed Itachi, I honestly thought he had died from his injuries. I checked him, Sakura. I really _did_. I couldn't find a pulse. So I came home, as injured as I was, I came home, because I _knew_ that _you_ deserved to know what happened. I only found out he was still alive a few weeks ago. I didn't know what to do, what to say. Hell, I've been terrified that you might leave me for him."

Youshi's voice trailed off as he turned away and wiped some tears from his eyes. Sakura's heart began to melt. Her husband had been through so much pain, so much worry. He had only known for a short while but had been _scared_, scared that he would _loose_ her. Sakura raised her hand slightly, her heart turning to mush for the upset man before her, as she reached out towards his cheek, ready to sooth him.

Sakura's hand dropped, her heart hardened and her soul enraged. While _she_ was busy melting, her Inner had been watching. While _she_ had been distracted by his words, her Inner had seen his _smirk_!

"You're lying to me, _again_!" she hissed. Her Inner screamed out in triumph.

Youshi straightened up, his face blank and his eyes dry. "Fine." he simply stated. "You want the truth?"

"Obviously." stated Sakura, trying to keep her temper under check.

Youshi dropped the act completely. The hint of a spiteful sneer was showing on his face as he finally told her the truth.

"I've known he was alive since before the wedding. I also knew that he was too injured to make in back in time to stop it from happening. He was there, you know. Turns out he _did_ make it back in time. Just in time to see the _end_ of the ceremony. He left, knowing that you had married someone else _and_ were having another man's child!"

Sakura was furious but held it back. "You and I _both_ know that Kaisuke might be Sasuke's."

When Youshi laughed, Sakura had to _force_ herself not to lash out at him again. She hardened herself, the way _Sasuke_ had taught her, and glared at him.

"I'm leaving you." she announced. "I'm going to find Sasuke and I'm getting my family back, the way it _should_ have been." Youshi opened his mouth but Sakura cut him off. "And I'm _taking_ Kaisuke!"

Youshi's eyes blazed with fury. "For all you know, he's already found someone else. Just like _you_ did! He could be a husband to some other woman, father to some other child. You really going to walk into that and break it? You might be a bitch but you're not heartless. Besides, Kaisuke _might_ be _mine_! You really think someone like an _Uchiha_ would raise another man's child?!"

Sakura was stunned at the cruelty of his words. The possible truth in them scared her too. What if Sasuke _had_ moved on? It _had_ been over two years after all. What if he _did_ have a wife and child? Kaisuke was only _possibly_ Sasuke's son.

"I'm taking Kaisuke to the park." announced Sakura as she grabbed their coats and called her son. "I promised to meet Hinata there so the boys could play."

"Fine." said Youshi. "But if you're _both_ not back by dinner, I'm coming to find you."

Sakura nodded. There wasn't much else she _could_ do. The threat in his voice was unmistakable. If she tried to defy him on his command… Sakura felt a shiver run down her spine at what Youshi might do.

***

"It's not like you to be late." smiled Hinata as Sakura sat down beside her. Kaisuke shrieked with joy the second he spotted Kendo and rushed over to join his friend in the sandpit.

Sakura sighed heavily. "It's complicated."

Hinata merely nodded and waited for Sakura to decide if she wanted to talk about it.

***

"Hey beautiful!" announced Naruto, running over after chatting with Sai. He kissed his wife then beamed a happy grin at Sakura. "Hey Sakura-Chan!"

Hinata and Sakura, who had been in the middle of explaining her day so far, stopped talking when they saw Naruto coming their way. Hinata blushed madly as her husband kissed her. Sakura sighed at the display of affection. All she ever got from Youshi was for display purposes only. In truth, Sakura was miserable.

"Hey! You're going to love what I've just heard." stated Naruto. "Well, part of it anyway."

"Okay," started Sakura. "Start with the bad stuff, then cheer us up with the good news."

Naruto nodded, scratched the back of his head and fidgeted slightly in front of them, shifting from foot to foot. Finally, after receiving slight glares from the two waiting women, he cleared his throat and spoke.

"The Sand Village was attacked. Tsunade-Baa-Chan sent out a search party to find out what happened. They got back this morning. Suna's gone, it's been _totally_ destroyed…"

"OH KAMI!" gasped Sakura. "What about…"

"Gaara survived. Temari and Kankuro are alright as well. About forty people made it out okay. The search party found a letter, left by Gaara. It was the Akatsuki. There was no warning. Mind you…" Naruto trailed off slightly and smirked. "…the Akatsuki didn't get any warning either!"

"What do you mean?" asked both women as one. Both leaning forward to hear more.

Naruto grinned. "From what I've heard, _Sasuke_ showed up with a squad to help. Must have scared the crap out of the Akatsuki, don't you think?" he grinned proudly. "The guy who took out Orochimaru _and_ Itachi, shows up to help the people your trying to kill!"

Naruto laughed happily, his face glowing as he spoke of his, obviously _still_, best friend. "According to the note, Gaara and the survivors have left with Sasuke. Something about looking for a new home."

Sakura and Hinata sighed in unison and leaned back against the bench they were sitting on. Relief was evident on their faces. What wasn't obvious, well to anyone passing at least, was the fluttering in Sakura's heart at the mere mention of Sasuke's name.

"What was the other news?" asked Hinata. "You said we'd love part?"

Naruto nodded frantically, his head becoming a blonde blur.

"Oh yeah! Yeah! I bumped into to Sai on my way over to find you. Ino's pregnant! Three months gone already and they only found out this morning."

While Hinata gushed, Sakura smiled happily. She was truly pleased for her friend. She had loved being bridesmaid at their wedding earlier that year and now, they were finally going to be a family. She felt her guts twist slightly. She _was_ happy for her friends, they were all finding happiness. She just wished her own family wasn't such a web of lies. Everything she thought she had known was turning into one big cosmic joke.

Naruto spotted Sakura's mood change almost instantly. He handed some money over to Hinata and asked her if she could get the boys some ice cream. Hinata, understanding that he wanted to talk to Sakura, nodded and quickly went over to take the boys to the vendor at the corner of the park.

"What's wrong, Sak?"

Sakura knew she'd been caught. Naruto only called her that when he knew something was bothering her.

Sakura wept on Naruto's shoulder as she told him what had happened at home earlier. She felt Naruto's fists clenching repeatedly as her words reached him.

"I want to leave Youshi. I want to find Sasuke and be with him again. But…"

Then she asked him the _one_ question she dreaded the answer of.

"Would Sasuke accept Kaisuke as his son?"

Sakura watched Naruto's every movement. She had deliberately left out the part about Sasuke possibly _being_ Kaisuke's father. She needed to know how he would react if he _wasn't_.

Naruto's head lowered. "Sak," he sighed. "Sasuke loves you. He always has and, probably, always will. But I can't guarantee that he'd take on a father role for a kid that's not his. I'm sorry, Sak! He _is_ still an _Uchiha_! Got that whole clan pride thing hanging over him."

Sakura fought back the fresh tears. Hearing that from Naruto, possibly the _only_ man in Konoha who _could_ speak for Sasuke, sealed her fate. She would _have_ to stay with Youshi after all. Sakura felt herself die a little bit more inside.

_To be continued…_


	10. Love's Outcast

******************Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own Tiku and Youshi Garukin (Yes, he's back! It's the prequel silly.) ****Ai Mizuri (now known as Kaori)** **is owned by xEMOtIoNaLLyCOnSTipaTEDx**- Aya Kiriyama remains the sole property of Aya-Sama3000.

**Chapter Ten - Love's Outcast**

Sasuke stared at the Konoha gates as they closed behind him. _Look after her, Dobe._ He thought to himself as he pretended that the tears weren't falling. Slowly, he turned and walked away from his home, leaving behind the only people he had ever cared about, the _only_ woman he had ever loved.

For three days and three nights, Sasuke travelled north, avoiding patrols and any signs of life. People were the last thing he wanted to see at the moment.

On the fourth day, with food supplies running low, Sasuke was forced to go in to a small village on the border of Fire Country. He felt his heart clench as he saw the entrance of the village was lined with Cherry Blossom trees, his mind flashing with images of perfect pink hair and soulful emerald eyes.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see the figure gaining on him. A hand creeping into his money pouch had his senses on high alert. He grabbed the hand and twisted it round until the owner was on their knees, pleading for mercy, something Sasuke was running short on at the moment. He added pressure to the hold, ready to break the thief's wrist when a voice stopped him.

"Chill, I was only playing, boss."

Sasuke's eyes finally snapped down to the face of the thief. The man had white hair and sharp teeth showing through a wicked, but pained, grin. "Suigetsu?"

"Yeah." replied the man. "Hey boss, you wanna let go?"

Sasuke felt the hint of a smirk grace his features at the sound of his former title. It was safe to assume that news of his undercover work had not reached the rest of Sound. That thought in it self reminded Sasuke of the destruction of said village.

"You should be dead." Sasuke stated.

Suigetsu, still pinned by Sasuke's tight grip, grinned. "I _should_ be a lot of things, but I ain't."

"How did you survive?!" demanded Sasuke.

Suigetsu motioned to his imprisoned wrist, silently asking for freedom. Sasuke merely glared at him. Suigetsu sighed and nodded, understanding that he had to answer first.

"We…" started Suigetsu.

Sasuke instantly interrupted him. "_We_?!"

"Yeah. Me, Karin and Juugo." replied Suigetsu. "Anyway, we saw you and Orochimaru-sama taking off. Figured maybe you knew something we didn't, so we set off after you. We barely made it to the tree line when the attack started. They were everywhere, boss. Me and Juugo wanted to go back and help but Karin demanded we find you and Orochimaru-sama, that our duty was to protect you two, _not_ the village."

Suigetsu paused and grimaced. "Could you _please_ let go of my wrist?!"

Sasuke thought about it for a moment, then shrugged and finally released Suigetsu, causing said man to sigh and rub his wrist in relief.

"We found what you left of Orochimaru. Nice work, very effective." Suigetsu grinned as he added. "I thought the whole, tearing his head off part, was a work of art, boss. Truly inspiring."

"Hn." Sasuke replied, while glaring slightly. There was something not quite right about how Suigetsu was acting. Suigetsu, realising he had been caught out, grinned and shrugged.

"Alright, alright. So we figured out what you'd been doing." he grinned again. "Let's face it, he was planning on turning you into a skin suit, you were _bound_ to kill him sooner or later. And who cares that you hadn't actually deserted from Konoha, you were fucking _awesome_ at what you did! Besides, its not like anyone was actually there by _choice_!"

"Good to see you again, Sasuke-kun."

The new voice sent shivers down the spines of both men, and _not_ in a good way. They turned as one to see Karin and Juugo walking their way through the crowd to reach them.

"Didn't expect to see you again so soon, Sasuke-kun. Tired of her already?!" said Karin with a twisted smirk on her face.

The smirk, and all humour associated with it, died the instantly she looked up at Sasuke. His eyes were blazing, three tome, Sharingan, his fists were clenching tightly and tiny black marks were spreading out across his neck.

Juugo, sensing the extreme danger, stepped in front of Karin and bowed to Sasuke. "I am glad to see you mended, Sasuke-_sama_."

The adding of the suffix was _just_ enough to throw Sasuke's concentration slightly. He looked at Juugo and, taking in his position of obedience, felt his temper cool and his anger calm. He glanced over at Suigetsu and Karin. They too had taken Juugo stance. Sasuke started to feel a little uncomfortable, standing in the middle of a market place with three of his former team Hebi all bowing at him, all adding Sama to his name.

"I need supplies." muttered Sasuke as he walked away from the group, only to have them straighten up and follow him. Sasuke turned and glared at them. "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"We need supplies too, but they refused to serve us. If we're with _you_, they'll be too afraid _not_ to."

Karin's announcement made Sasuke pause in his steps. "Why did they refuse you?" he already had a good idea about the answer but just wanted to be certain.

"Orochimaru tortured people in this village for sport. Now they hate anyone associated with him." replied Suigetsu.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head slowly. This path was going to be more difficult than he thought. Sakura had always said that the past had a way of coming back to bite you in the ass. He had laughed at the time, not thinking anything of it, but now, he _truly_ understood what she meant. He silently wished that she was there with him now, to help him overcome it, things had always been easier to deal with when Sakura was by his side.

Sasuke shut down his current thoughts. They were too destructive. The simple fact still remained that Sakura was another man's wife, soon to be mother of another man's child. Thinking about her would only make his temper explode, then his heart would break because he had lost her.

Pushing all thoughts aside, Sasuke strolled up to one of the market stalls. He handed over the list of items he desperately needed and waited as the man read it over. The man, finished reading, looked back up at Sasuke and glared. Sasuke glared back but knew the man's look was directed more at his companions that at him.

"I'm not serving _them_!" hissed the man.

"No." stated Sasuke. "You're serving _me_!"

"And just who _are_ you?!" demanded the stall holder. "Another one of _them_?!"

Sasuke's glare turned to Sharingan. The stall holders eyes widened in terror. Sasuke kept his voice level as he set the man straight.

"I'm the man who _killed_ Orochimaru!"

The stall holder looked like he was ready to have a heart attack. He rapidly gathered the items from Sasuke's list, even rushing over to other stalls for the things he didn't have. His hands were trembling as he handed over the bags but his terrified face turned to shocked confusion when Sasuke placed the money for the goods into the man's hand.

"But…"

"I'm not a thief." stated Sasuke as he loaded the items into his rucksack, careful not to damage the box at the top.

Suigetsu shoved his groups list into the mans hand. When the man tried to shove it back at him, he grinned wickedly. "We're with _him_!" he said, motioning to Sasuke.

The man gulped loudly and quickly filled the second list. Suigetsu handed the bags to Juugo and turned to walk away, only to be grabbed by his throat by an irritated Sasuke.

"You _will_ pay the man!"

Suigetsu tried to gasp something out but Karin beat him to it. "I got it!" she announced, already rushing toward the stall holder, handing him the money for their items.

The stall holder, although still confused by the events, nodded his thanks to Sasuke.

***

It had been four months since Sasuke left Konoha. Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo were still travelling with him. Although he would _never_ admit it, he preferred having them around. Even if Karin was still trying on an almost daily basis to get in to his pants, he enjoyed the company of Juugo, and at most times, Suigetsu too.

They had come across an abandoned house and decided to stay there for a few nights while they planned what to do next.

The search for a new home was proving harder than any of them thought. They had already been turned away from the Mist _and_ Waterfall villages. All thanks to their past dealings with Orochimaru. Suigetsu had joked on many occasions that the dirty old snake was still screwing with them, even from beyond the grave. Sasuke had stayed silent when he had said that but he couldn't help but think that perhaps Suigetsu was right.

Juugo had managed to find some beers during his last supplies run. Sasuke took one and leapt up on to the roof of the old house. His mind took him briefly back to all the times he had sat like that with Naruto.

He felt his mind pulled back to Konoha. He wondered what his energetic blonde friend was doing at that moment. Hinata would have had the baby by now, he wondered if they'd had a boy or a girl, what did the child look like? Which parent would it take after most?

Thinking about Naruto, or Konoha, always led Sasuke's thoughts back to his most painful of subjects. Sakura. How was she doing? What was she doing? Was she happy? Did she think of him at all?

His thoughts dwelled on the last time he had seen her. Her wedding day, the day he lost her forever. She had barely seemed alive, just going through the motions. There had been a slight bump showing through her wedding dress. It had only shown itself to his Sharingan eyes but it was there none the less. He had received word, through overheard conversations of people in villages he passed through that she was due in a couple of months. He had even committed the approximate date to memory. It only served to torture him through his dreams but he knew he would rather know than not.

He raised his almost empty beer to the full moon and gave a silent toast to the health and happiness of those he had left behind.

***

Sasuke woke with a start. Shooting pains were racing through his abdomen. He clutched his hands to his gut and hissed angrily in pain. In his mind, he could hear heavy pants of breath, followed by a high pitched cry. The pain vanished as quickly as it had come, leaving a confused Sasuke to try and get back to sleep.

When sleep wouldn't come, Sasuke shrugged off his blanket and stretched his arms and legs out. The simple exercise helped to tired out his body enough for sleep to call him back and Sasuke spent the rest of the night dreaming of holding a small brown haired bundle with the deepest emerald eyes.

***

It had been over two years since Sasuke last saw Konoha. With Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo still by his side, they made their way toward the Star village.

They had been making their money by hiring out their services as they travelled. They had done many different tasks for many different villages along the way but word had soon spread that no mission against Konoha would be accepted by them.

A man in the Lightening village had tried to hire them to take out Neji Hyuga, having lost a battle to said man. Suigetsu had been the one who received that request but he had laughed and sent the man to Sasuke, telling him that their boss always had final say on what missions they took.

The man had returned to his home less than an hour later. His face was bruised and slightly swollen, his right arm was broken in multiple places and he had gained a permanent limp in his left leg.

When he had told some of his fellow villagers that he had tried adding Garukin Sakura to his hit list the Uchiha had gone _crazy_! His friends had laughed at him, calling him an idiot for not knowing that the Uchiha was _from_ Konoha and telling him that he was _extremely_ lucky to still be breathing.

Sasuke was less than impressed with the poorly guarded gates of the Star village. They separated, as they usually did, upon entering the village. It was easier to scope the place out and gather information that way.

Sasuke made his way to the market place. His supply of tomatoes was running low again. Well, not just tomatoes, but that's what he wanted most from his list.

As he got closer to the stall he wanted, Sasuke paused. Turning slightly, he scowled at a side street. "I thought I told you to check the _east_ side of the village?!"

Karin stepped out of the shadows. "Sorry, Sasuke-kun." she mumbled. She bowed her head, trying to look shy, or maybe she was going for the alluring thing again. Sasuke was never too sure what the hell she was trying to do. Not that it mattered, his heart felt as though it hadn't beat in almost three years, not that he cared anymore. Sakura was happy, it didn't matter how _he_ felt.

Sasuke felt his mind drift back to Konoha. Back to a book he would always love, that sat on a bookcase in the last bedroom he called his own. He had often thought back to his favourite book. He had taken all his other favourites, but _that_ one had a purpose. Sasuke had often wondered if someone would ever find that letter.

Snapping himself back from his depressing thoughts, Sasuke glared harshly at Karin. He opened his mouth, ready to reprimand her for disobeying his direct order.

"BOSS!"

Both Sasuke and Karin spun around at the sound of Suigetsu and Juugo shouting. The two men were almost blurs as they raced toward them.

"Boss!" gasped Suigetsu as they finally reached them. Juugo helped to steady his friend as they waited for him to tell them his news. "Akatsuki!"

All thought of shouting at Karin were instantly forgotten. Sasuke grabbed Suigetsu and straightened him up. "Where?!" he demanded.

Suigetsu finally got his breath back. "Suna!" he stated. When he saw Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, he knew he had been right, this information _was_ important.

"I was checking out their guards when I overheard a report coming in. The Akatsuki are on the move! They're going after someone called Gaara, in Suna. He's got something they want!"

Sasuke tightened the straps of his rucksack. "If _they're_ on the move, so are _we_!"

***

It took four days for Sasuke and his team to reach Suna, but the Akatsuki had beaten them there.

Suna was in flames. Screams of the civilians rang out as they fled in all directions, desperate to escape the carnage going on all around them. The ninja of Suna were fighting back, but they were greatly out numbered.

"Time to go to work!" announced Sasuke. He turned to Suigetsu and Karin. "No holds bared this time!" Suigetsu whooped for joy and quickly raced after Karin, more than willing to crack a few skulls. Suigetsu had been getting tired of having to restrain himself, he was looking forward to _really_ hurting people, even if it was only Akatsuki members, it was good enough.

Sasuke cracked his neck from side to side, letting all the rage he had been suppressing unleash, although, he held his curse mark in check for the time being. Now that he had learned to control it, he was more dangerous than ever.

Juugo fidgeted nervously in his place beside Sasuke. He was a gentle giant. He didn't like hurting people, but these Akatsuki were truly monstrous. They were chasing down and slaughtering civilians. They were hurting unarmed women and _children_.

"Juugo!"

Sasuke's voice pulled Juugo back from his dilemma. He turned to face his leader. "Yes, Boss?"

Sasuke had done some research on his team over the last few years together. The information gathered, stored away in the back of his mind, ready for moments like this.

"_This_ is what happened to Tiku." stated Sasuke before stepping away from the giant and rushing into the battle.

Juugo stood there, deathly still, as images flashed through his mind. "T… Tiku?" he whispered as the face of his little sister settled in his mind. How she had looked when he had left for training with their father. The mangled state of her body when they had returned to find the village destroyed.

Juugo felt his self control slipping away, his own monster unleashing. "_TIKU_!"

He charged forward, still screaming his little sisters name. He grabbed one of the Akatsuki's minion. The shorter green haired man panicked as he was grabbed by the throat and ripped in to the air.

"_SHE WAS ONLY FIVE YEARS OLD!_"

The minion had no idea what the giant was screaming about, but the smashing of a fist through his skull didn't give him much time to ponder the problem anyway.

***

"Come on, chump." sneered Kisame as he threw Kankuro to the ground again. He turned to Pein and Konan, who were double teaming Gaara. "I thought these guys were meant to be tough!"

Pein laughed. "Give us your best shot!"

"Okay!"

The three high ranking Akatsuki turned at the sound of the menacing voice. Pein's eyes nearly popped out of his skull as he automatically moved Konan behind him. Kisame, for the first time in his life, felt true fear grip his soul.

"Sasuke?!" called Gaara and Kankuro as one, each wearing the beginnings of a smirk on their faces.

Sasuke, his Sharingan blazing, sneered at the Akatsuki before him. His eyes locked on to Kisame. _He was there when Itachi hurt Sakura._ he though recalling the image, murder coming to his mind.

Konan shrieked in horror as Sasuke unleashed his curse mark, transforming in to a grey skinned, winged _beast_.

Pein stepped back, not knowing how to deal with _this_ kind of a threat. Konan, seemingly knowing where this was heading, grabbed Pein and tugged on his arm, begging him to back away from this fight. Seeing the fear in Konan's eyes clinched it for Pein. He could never bare to see the woman he loved in a state like that.

Juugo suddenly charged through the assembled group, roaring at the top of his lungs. Four terrified minions running for their lives, barely managing to stay ahead of him.

Karin used the distraction as her chance. She and Suigetsu had already freed Temari from Toby's clutches. Now, while the others were too busy watching Juugo and Sasuke, Karin and Temari raced in and snatched up Gaara and Kankuro.

"Shit!" shouted Kisame when he realised their target was gone. He turned to check with Pein, only to find said man racing away with Konan. Kisame knew a bad situation when he saw one. Nothing but a _true_ nightmare could make someone like _Pein _flee. Kisame wasted no time in getting out of there.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?!"

Kisame was thrown across the street and smashed in to the side of burning building. The wall crumbled behind him, sealing him in to the inferno. He screamed out in terror. His legs were pinned, his hands were being crushed by falling rumble. If someone didn't help him, and fast, he was going to be barbequed.

Help came from the most unlikely of sources.

Juugo caught one of the minion he had been chasing. He gripped the pleading man tightly by the throat and charged him through a wall. The wall gave way and the man was plunged in to the fire beyond. His screaming turned frantic but soon faded.

Juugo almost jumped the height of himself when an Akatsuki member jumped up from the destroyed wall and thanked him before turning and running for his life.

***

Sasuke had meant to finish Kisame off. He would have too, but, something more urgent came up. Temari had been trying to patch up Kankuro's wounds when Toby had appeared from nowhere and snatched her.

She soon found herself pinned to the floor of one of the burning buildings, with Toby looming over her, his hand tugging at his pants while his knees forced her legs open. Temari's eyes widened in horror. Toby's lips crashed violently down on to hers, suffocating her scream for help.

His pants were soon lowering and Temari felt her own pants and panties being torn open. She felt something warm and solid edging its way along her thigh and tried, in vain, to pull her head away from her attackers, desperate for someone, anyone, to save her.

Temari felt the solid length of Toby come to rest directly over her unwilling opening. He finally released her mouth and grinned at her as his tip came in to contact with her lower lips.

"I'm going to enjoy this."

"Me too!"

Toby's eyes barely had time to widen before a cold breeze swept across the bodies of the two on the floor. Temari screamed out as Toby's head fell on to her before rolling and bouncing across the floor. The weight of Toby's body vanished as it was thrown across the room, smashing in to the wall.

"Are you alright?!"

Temari's terror filled eyes locked on to the hand now extended towards her. She followed the path up the attached arm until her eyes came to rest on a pair of blazing red eyes.

"SASUKE!"

Temari cried out in relief and threw herself at Sasuke, who caught the now wailing woman and let her grip him tightly, before passing her to the anxious Gaara waiting outside.

***

"It's time to go, Gaara." called Sasuke as he helped the last survivor on with their pack.

Gaara had demanded that Suna's ally, Konoha, would send a search party once they heard what had happened. He refused to leave without at least leaving a note to let their friends know that their had been survivors. Gaara had kept to himself that he was also deliberately getting word to Sakura that Sasuke was alive and well, and helping people.

"You know." announced Kankuro as the group left the remains of Suna behind them. "There's forty-three of us, add Sasuke's group, and that's forty-seven people in need of a new home."

"Yeah." added Temari. "We can exactly wander around with _this_ many people to look out for. We _need_ a stable home."

Everyone fell silent after that. It was true, they _did_ need to find something more permanent. Sasuke, although he would never admit it, was getting tired of travelling.

They walked on until nightfall, when they made camp in some abandoned caves they had found. Each member of the group locked in mental debate with themselves as they tried to come up with possibilities for their new home.

***

"Unbelievable!" announced Suigetsu.

Karin stood beside him, her mouth open in shock at the sight. "Wow!"

Juugo, standing between Sasuke and Gaara, was in just as much shock as his two friends. All he could manage was a gaping mouth and slight nod.

"This could work!" admitted Sasuke. He looked at Gaara, who was staring at him as though he had lost his mind.

"You want us to live _here_?!" Gaara just couldn't get his head around what he was hearing. "You're _serious_?!"

"Of course." stated Sasuke, tapping a nearby wall with his foot. "It's stable enough. True, it's in need of some repairs, but this is _exactly_ what we need. It's per…"

"_IT'S_ _SOUND_!"

Sasuke turned to face the outraged Kankuro and glared at him. "No! It _was_ Sound. Now it's _ours_! Somewhere we can _finally_ be free!"

"Free?" asked Karin. Then she smiled. "Free!"

"What are you talking about woman?" demanded Suigetsu.

"_Free_!" replied Karin, still grinning madly. "Free from Orochimaru, free from his shadow, free from his blame, _FREE_!"

Sasuke smirked, understanding her meaning perfectly. "You're right."

"She _is_?!" Suigetsu was getting more confused by the second.

"Yes." Sasuke replied. He nodded to Karin and held his arm out toward the broken buildings, sweeping his outstretched limb over the view before them. "Welcome to the Village of the Free!"

One by one, the others began to smile, understanding what had just begun. Gaara patted Sasuke on the shoulder, smiling proudly to his friend.

"Very well then, Sasuke-_sama_!" the two men shared a slight chuckle at the title. "It looks like we have work to do."

***

Sasuke crouched in the training field. The building of The Village of the Free had been finished for a month now and word was beginning to filter through to other villages. Requests were coming in thick and fast for the skilled ninja who lived there, so they were never short on either work _or_ money.

"BOSS!"

Sasuke's head snapped up at the sound of Suigetsu's shouting. His nerves tingled, signalling a threat. Sasuke shot to his feet and raced over to the village gates.

"Does _this_ belong to any of you?"

A black haired woman, dressed in a light and dark green outfit, stood proudly on the outside of the gates. Karin was beaten and bloodied at her feet.

Sasuke felt anger surge through his system. Karin still annoyed him with her daily attempts of seduction but that didn't mean this, green obsessed, woman was allowed to hurt her. Sasuke stepped through the gates and, while glaring at her, growled threateningly at the woman.

He waited for the usual look of fear, but it never came. Focusing more closely on the woman, he saw, _was that more green in her hair?_, that she, instead of running, had dropped in to a fighting stance. However, that wasn't Sasuke's only shock for the day.

This woman had _Sharingan_!

"Who are you?!" he demanded. "How did you get that?!"

"My name is _my_ business!" said the woman as she glared at him. "But _this_…" she motioned to her Sharingan. "I was _born_ with!"

Sasuke activated his own Sharingan and bore its full weight at the woman.

Suddenly, the woman dropped her rigid pose and straightened up. She moved closer towards him, her hand outstretched in greeting.

"The name's Aya, Aya Kiriyama." she smiled softly at him as she gripped his hand and shook it. "Sorry, didn't know another Uchiha was around here. You wouldn't be Sasuke, would you?"

Sasuke was beyond shocked. So shocked that he was nodding and shaking the woman's hand without realising.

"You got anything to eat, cuz?" asked Aya, sauntering in to the village as if she had always been there. "I'm starving!"

Sasuke picked up the unconscious Karin and sighed. He knew exactly what must have happened. Trust Karin to pick a fight with an _Uchiha_.

_To be continued…_


	11. Kaisuke's Secret

******************Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own Kendi, Lin and Youshi Garukin (Yes, he's back! It's the prequel silly.) ****Ai Mizuri (now known as Kaori)** **is owned by xEMOtIoNaLLyCOnSTipaTEDx**- 

**Chapter Eleven - Kaisuke's Secret**

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Kaisuke! Happy Birthday to you!"

Five year old Kaisuke squealed happily as he blew out the candles, his pink tinged hair glowing in the tiny flames. Remembering his Uncle Naruto's words, Kaisuke kept his wish secret.

_I wish my Mommy was happy!_

If anyone had heard the wish, their heart would have shattered. How could it not, when a five year olds greatest wish was not toys, or his very own kunai pouch, but simply happiness for his mother.

Sakura sat next to Kaisuke at the head of the table. Youshi was nowhere to be seen, having been too busy with his patrols to attend his own sons birthday party. Strangely enough, the alone time Sakura got with Kaisuke was when she was at her happiest.

Having thrown herself into her son and her work for the last five years, Sakura was not surprised to find that the marriage, she never wanted, was beginning to suffer.

Sasuke's name and face were banned from the Garukin household, but, before _every_ mission, Sakura would sneak in to the Uchiha compound and visit Sasuke's old bedroom. She would do the same when returning, her way of letting him know that she had made it back home safely.

***

It had been a week since Kaisuke's birthday. Sakura sluggishly made her way home after giving her mission report to Tsunade. Ino trudged along beside her, exhausted but eager to get back to Sai and three year old Lin.

"I can't wait to be home." announced Ino as they neared the corner of her street.

"I know what you mean." agreed Sakura as her hand, in her pocket, lovingly fingered the little wooden kunai she had made for Kaisuke. It was an old habit but one that she refused to release.

"I'll give you a call tomorrow." stated Ino as the two friends parted. "If it's a nice enough day, we could take the kids to the cove."

"That would be good. Kaisuke's getting really good at his swimming." Sakura smiled as she waved her farewell. "We should give Hinata a call too. I'm sure Kendo would want to join in."

***

Sakura was exhausted as she climbed on to her bed. It had taken her the last hour to convince Kaisuke that there was no monster in his closet and now, all she wanted was sleep.

"There you are!"

Sakura fought to open her eyes. Youshi was just entering the bedroom, a small flask in his hand. Sakura knew, without even having to look, that he had been drinking again.

"I want another child."

That caught Sakura's attention. Even though she was exhausted, she was still able to sit up and face Youshi. She hated it when he started this conversation. Sakura had long since become convinced that Youshi was an idiot, surely no man could misinterpret the word NO this many times.

"Youshi, we've been over this." she started. "I do…"

"I wasn't _asking_." Youshi cut her off. "You are _my_ wife. _I_ want another child."

Sakura sighed. Yup, Youshi was definitely drunk. The truth usually sobered him up, sent him back to whatever room he had been drinking in until he passed out.

"Youshi," she soothed. "Another child won't solve the problems _we_ have. You drink too much, ignore Kaisuke completely and I'm just not in love with you. I can't have a child with a man I don't love."

"You already had Kaisuke!" snapped Youshi, staggering closer.

The implication behind Youshi words stung. Fighting back tears, and trying to control her temper, Sakura replied. "You _know_ why I had Kaisuke!"

Youshi snaps again and, this time, he strikes Sakura, sending her flying from the bed and scurrying across the room. Her eyes were wide with shock as she tried to stay away from her suddenly furious husband.

"He might _not_ be Sasuke's!"

Hurt beyond belief, Sakura shot to her feet and shouted. "He might _not_ be _yours_!"

Youshi lost control of his temper and lunged at Sakura. Due to her exhausted state, he was able to quickly overpower her. He drags her, by her hair, to the chair in the corner of the room and ties her to it with chakra binds.

Sakura feels her lips split at the force of Youshi's hand colliding with her face. She cried out for him to stop, but he seemed too far gone, too consumed by his anger, to hear her.

The blows rained down on Sakura's helpless body. All she could do was scream out as the pain surged through her, frying her nerves as it went.

Youshi tore her top off, ripping her bra as it went, and leaned down. His teeth sank in to Sakura's breast, drawing even more blood from her already injured body. Sakura knew what he was doing, that he was trying to mark her, claim her as his. That was something she had never allowed him to do. It had _always_ infuriated him to see Sasuke's mark every time he saw her naked body, which was rarely, and not be allowed to override it with his own. He was her _husband_ damn it!

Sakura sent some of the tiny amount of chakra she had left, in to the bite mark. She couldn't heal it completely but at least it wouldn't scar now, wouldn't replace Sasuke's claim. Sakura knew that, in a way, she was being completely unfair to Youshi. By refusing to let go of another mans claim over her body and accept her husband, she was acting more than a little cruel.

Then again, how fair _could_ a woman be to the man who took advantage of her when she was drunkenly grieving. To the man who encouraged a forced marriage upon her. To the man who rushed her fragile being through a hurried wedding ceremony just to make sure her actual love, who he had convinced her was dead, couldn't get back in time to stop it.

How could _any_ woman be fair to a man like _that_?!

Youshi was still raining blows down on her, but Sakura's nerves had shut down, cutting off all sensations of pain. Seeing that his punches were no longer having the desired effect, Youshi grabbed Sakura by the hair and, while keeping her bound to the chair, dragged her across the room, towards the bed.

"Time to make that new baby, _wife_!" he sneered.

Seeing the look of horrified terror in Sakura's gleaming eyes gave Youshi an overwhelming sense of power. He loved it. He _finally_ had some kind of control over her. He loosened the bindings around her body. He didn't take them completely off, just enough so that he could move her, have his way with her.

***

"You leave my mommy _alone_!"

Youshi froze.

The door flew off its hinges and skidded across the floor. A being with midnight coloured hair and blazing Sharingan eyes burst in to the room. The chakra coming off was so powerful, it terrified Youshi.

"Sas… Sasuke?!"

Sakura's eyes widened as they took in the scene before her. Her binds were loose enough for her to get free now, and, thanks to the sudden interruption, she was now out of the binds and shakily getting to her feet. Her eyes narrowed slightly as the form of her saviour finally came in to focus.

It was _Kaisuke_!

Kaisuke rushed from his place at the doorway, over to his mothers side. His tiny hands gripping her arms tenderly, trying to help her to her feet. Kaisuke was muttering furiously under his breath. Sakura couldn't make out a single word of what was being said but, from the tone, gathered that Kaisuke was trying to calm himself down. He wasn't doing a very good job though, as each word seemed angrier than the last.

Glancing over at Youshi, Sakura realised, with horror, that he too seemed to figured out who it truly was. She saw him tense, but was unable to move fast enough to stop him before he leapt at Kaisuke.

Realising that Kaisuke was, in fact, an _Uchiha_, Youshi's temper blew.

He had deliberately slept with Sakura after she had passed out from too much alcohol, with the exact intention of getting her pregnant. He had 'accidentally' let the information leak out about said pregnancy to force her into marriage. He thought he had won, believed he had _finally_ beaten the Uchiha. He was furious to find out, now of all times, that he had won _nothing_!

Sakura had already been pregnant by the time he got back from the Itachi battle, she had been nothing more than a shell when she married him. In all the time they had been married, he had managed to sleep with her twice, and she had _insisted_ on using protection. Not _once_ had she ever told him that she loved him, yet, she would be close to tears whenever _Sasuke_ was mentioned. She would take Kaisuke out for the entire day on _Sasuke's_ birthday but barely seemed able to even _remember_ Youshi's.

Youshi lunged at Kaisuke. He'd had enough of Uchiha interference in his marriage. Now was his chance to change that. He would teach them _both_ not to disobey him. Perhaps, he thought, by beating them both, Sakura _and_ Kaisuke would _finally_ obey him, the way they were suppose to. He grinned evilly as his fist descended toward Kaisuke's unguarded back. He would hospitalise the little bastard if he had to.

***

Kaisuke felt his anger spiking. Try as he might, he just couldn't get control of it. It felt like a hundred voices were whispering to him, guiding him, warning him.

As he was trying to help his mother back to her feet, the whispers turned to screams. He was in danger. One whisper above all, told him to relax and let it flow. Kaisuke, not knowing why, trusted the female voice and stopped fighting against the rage within him.

An overwhelmingly powerful heat surged through him, coursing it way all around his body, almost like armour.

***

Youshi's blow never connected.

Just as he was about to strike the boy, full force, in the back, he heard Kaisuke sigh, sounding almost relaxed. The sigh threw Youshi for a moment. It was the briefest moment in the history of moments as, not even a second after the sigh, an enormous flash, like lightning exploded from all over the boys body. The sound of a thousand birds filling the air as the shock wave collided with Youshi's attack.

Youshi was catapulted across the room, slamming almost _through_ the wall and sent spiralling in to darkness.

***

Naruto was running late. The meeting at the Hokage's tower had gone on for much longer than he had anticipated. He had promised Kendo that he would read him his bedtime story tonight. Hinata, being seven months pregnant, would _not_ take kindly to Naruto breaking a promise to their son. He only hoped that her hormones would stay out of any discussion they had about it.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

The scream echoed through the streets and chilled Naruto to the bone. Whoever had done that was in agony. He was about to brush it off as someone watching a scary movie when a second scream, a more serious scream, chased him down the street, causing him to instantly turn and race, determinedly, to its source

"NO!!! YOUSHI STOP!"

Naruto almost destroyed to front door of the Garukin house, he kicked it _that_ hard. Scream after terrified scream had been ringing out the whole time he was rushing to the rescue. At one point, just as he was dashing through the garden, he had been convinced that he had heard Kaisuke shouting.

Fearing for his best friend's, and nephews, safety, Naruto took the stairs in two bounds and almost collided with the wall as he raced around the corner.

Naruto had to shield his eyes as he neared Sakura's bedroom doorway. One minute all had been in darkness, the next, an almost blinding flash of light and the sound of birds had engulfed the entire top floor of the house.

Fighting through the force of the blast, Naruto finally reached the bedroom. His eyes widened in shock and his mouth dropped open in horror.

Youshi was crumpled against the far wall, a large dent just above him screamed out that he had just been thrown in to said wall. Sakura was a bloodied mess, sobbing uncontrollably while holding a small boy, who was currently unconscious, with black blue hair that was slowly changing to a dark brown.

Sakura looked up at Naruto, tears streaming down her face. "He won't wake up." she cried out again as she hugged the boy, frantically trying to wake him. "Kaisuke! Wake up, Kaisuke! _PLEASE_!"

Naruto had to do a double take. The boy, now with fully dark brown hair, was obviously Kaisuke. However, when Naruto had first entered the room and spotted Sakura holding him, he had looked exactly like…

Naruto's mind froze as the thought dawned on him. His memories replayed the last image he had of Sasuke and Sakura. How they had been entangled together in Sasuke's bed as he and Youshi arrived with news of Itachi.

Naruto scooped up Sakura and Kaisuke and fled from the house with them. He refused to allow Youshi the chance to harm them further. Especially not _now_. Not now that he knew the truth.

Naruto took Sakura and Kaisuke to the _one_ place he knew they would be safe. The _only_ place in all of Konoha that Youshi was _afraid_ to venture.

He watched on from the doorway as Sakura placed Kaisuke in to Sasuke's old bed. He had already sent a shadow clone to tell Hinata what had happened and where he would be. Said clone was also stronger than the average shadow clone, it wouldn't disappear at the first impact. It's job was to keep Hinata and Kendo safe, should Youshi come calling.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto's gaze had locked on to something that should not have been in that room. He was sure that Sasuke would have taken that particular book with him. It was his favourite after all. Then again, Naruto reminded himself, it had been bought for him by Sakura, perhaps it was too painful for Sasuke to keep.

Picking up the book, Naruto gasped slightly when a small white envelope fell from between the pages. He placed the book on top of the side table and picked up the envelope, turning it around in his hand and humming in thought when he spotted the Uchiha clan symbol on the back.

Sakura looked at him strangely when she heard him hum, only to gasp at the sight of the Uchiha clan symbol in Naruto's hand. Naruto quickly handed over the envelope before saying that he was going to double check the house. Sakura was grateful to Naruto for leaving. She knew that the house was already secure, that Naruto was just giving her alone time with whatever Sasuke had left behind and for that simple act of kindness, Sakura was eternally grateful.

***

_Sakura Haruno,_

_I've tried a thousand times to forget what happened. I've tried everything I can think of and more, but nothing is working!_

_My ears still long for your silken voice. My skin still craves your touch. My mind refuses to forget and replays what we did every time I sleep._

_I feel like I am going insane! The only time my world seemed right was when you were in my arms._

_I have said a million prayers that some how, some way, there is a life for me without you. However, I fear my prayers may be in vain._

_Too late, I came to realise just what you meant to me, what we could have had, could have been. Too late, for I had already cast you aside for my bitter quest. My revenge that seemed all consuming has left me hollow, now that it is completed._

_I returned home with a heavy heart, that shattered upon seeing you. _

_You have moved beyond me, out of my reach forever, in to the arms of another man. Now I pray that he will not make the same mistake I did._

_Walking away from you will haunt me for the rest of my life. However, I will not burden you with my heartache. I have caused you too much pain already. Nor will I send you this letter. I surrendered my right to affect your emotions the second I turned away from you._

_No, I simply write this as a way to clear my inner turmoil. That, and the image I keep of you in my heart and mind. By confessing my sins on paper, perhaps that image, I hold so dear, will once again smile._

_Forgive me, my love, for I knew not what I did. _

_I place my heart, forever, within your hands. Without you, I have no need of it._

_I will be leaving Konoha. I am no longer worthy to be where your light shines. I refuse to become a shadow across your future as I was your past._

_Goodbye, my love._

_Sasuke Uchiha._

Sakura felt her heart stutter and ache, before shattering in to a thousand tiny shards, each piercing through her like a katana blow. Her tears fell, unbinding, splashing off the table but she was careful to avoid staining the precious letter. The words on the paper stung her eyes and broke her heart.

With a trembling hand, she reached over and, tenderly fingering them first, picked up a pen and piece of paper. She had to physically grip her wrist to stop her hand from shaking as she wrote the first words down.

_Sasuke,_

_Forgive me! I have made a most terrible mistake! Many mistakes in fact._

_The first was ever letting you go but the current matter is threatening more than just my heart._

_Some years ago, my life was turned upside down for what I hoped would be the last time._

_I was forced to marry Garukin Youshi after our families found out I was pregnant. _

_However, Youshi and I, shared a secret._

_Five years and seven days have passed since my son, Kaisuke, was born._

_Tonight, my world changed again!_

Sakura's hands shook violently as she tried to gather the courage to write the next words down. Even though she knew Sasuke wasn't there, and couldn't read what she was writing, she was _still_ nervous about telling him what had happened to her. She decided to keep it as short as possible.

_Youshi demanded another child. When I told him I wasn't sure, he tied me up and beat me. I got loose and was trying to get up when Kaisuke burst through the door. He was furious and shouted at Youshi to leave his mommy alone_.

_The secret came crashing down around me._

_Normally, Kaisuke has dark green eyes and brown hair. However, when he burst in to the room, he was so angry, he changed in to his father's double._

_Black-blue hair and Sharingan eyes!_

_Remind you of anyone?_

_The secret was that Kaisuke's father was one of two men! _

_Tonight, I finally found out the truth!_

_Kaisuke is the son of Uchiha Sasuke!_

_YOU ARE HIS FATHER!_

_Youshi tried to attack him but Chidori exploded from all over Kaisuke's body and knocked Youshi out._

_Naruto had been passing and heard Kaisuke shouting. He got to the bedroom just as the Chidori was fading. He saw Kaisuke and instantly knew the truth. _

_He got us out of there and now we are hiding in you old mansion to stay safe from Youshi._

Sakura's expression softened as she looked over at her son, who had curled up in Sasuke's old bed and was now fast asleep, hugging one of the pillows.

_It seems so strange to see Kaisuke sleeping in your old bed, knowing that he was created there._

_Naruto found your letter. Only I have read it! _

_I feel you deserve a reply. I really wish you had given me that letter. If you had, we'd be wherever you are right now._

_I still love you, Sasuke! _

_Always have, always will!_

_I don't need to place my heart in your hands, it's always been there!_

_You and Kaisuke are everything to me!_

_I would send this letter to you, if only I knew where you are. Instead, I will place my letter with your own and pray you one day come back and find it._

_Your family needs you, Sasuke! We're waiting for you. Please come and claim us!_

_All my love, forever,_

_Sakura _

_XXX_

Sakura wiped away the tears that had started to fall again. Sasuke had still loved her when he left. He had left _for_ her, to give her the chance at a normal, happy life. He loved her so much, he had sacrificed his own feelings for her well being.

As Sakura gently placed the book, now containing _both_ letters, back in to its place on the bookshelf, she couldn't help but wonder… Did Sasuke _still_ feel that way for her? It had been almost six years that he had been gone. Had he moved on as Youshi had so often suggested?

Sakura gazed on at her son, _Sasuke's_ _son_, as the boy slept peacefully on the bed. Images flashed through her mind, almost mocking her, with the similarities between father and son.

"_I got mato!" he announced proudly._

_The old woman laughed slightly. "So you have, Kaisuke. So you have." she beamed as he picked it up again after she had rung it through the till. "Would Kaisuke like a lolly pop to go with his mato?"_

_Kaisuke instantly cringed away from the offered lolly, his face scrunched up in disgust. "Yucky!" he stated boldly as he held the tomato closer. "I got mato not yucky lolly!" and with that, he followed his mother from the market._

At the time, Sakura had thought nothing of that encounter but now, she scolded herself for it. Kaisuke had loved that tomato, so much that she had been sneaking him some ever since that day. Not once had he ever enjoyed sweets. Whenever Youshi had given him some, he had merely pretended to eat it while using the first possible chance to drop it, or throw it away. Or, when he _had_ been forced to eat one, his face had cringed with every bite.

The boy was an exceptionally fast leaner too. He had been walking before his first birthday, talking by eighteen months and was already advanced enough to be a Genin, even though Youshi had refused to let him join the academy yet. That, of course, had not stopped several of her friends, namely Naruto, Kakashi and Neji, from teaching him the odd jutsu or ninja skill.

As Naruto returned from his double checking his gaze locked on to Sakura's red and puffy eyes. Her chakra had returned enough for her to heal her injuries and she was half way through doing just that. She brushed off Naruto's request to leave them, to show them to Tsunade. She told him that Youshi had been drunk when he did them but that she would, providing Naruto and Hinata watched Kaisuke, talk it over with her husband the following day.

Naruto had protested once again, that Sakura's idea was too dangerous. Sakura, of course, had reminded Naruto that she had been drained of chakra when Youshi had gotten the better of her and that when she talked to him this time, she would be at full strength. Naruto demanded that should Youshi so much as _step_ too close, Sakura should just kill him and be done with it.

Sakura and Naruto got comfy close to Kaisuke's slumbering form and allowed sleep to claim them.

Both were completely unaware that, just over one hundred miles north, a certain Uchiha had been woken from his restless sleep by unequalled rage and was currently tearing several trees out of the ground.

_To be continued…_


	12. Outcast

**********************Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own Youshi Garukin (Yes, he's back! It's the prequel silly.) ****Ai Mizuri (now known as Kaori)** **is owned by xEMOtIoNaLLyCOnSTipaTEDx**- Aya Kiriyama remains the sole property of Aya-Sama3000.

**Chapter Twelve - Outcast**

Six year Kaisuke sat in the corner of his closet, hiding. The past year had turned his life upside down. Going from happy, well happy (ish), to a living nightmare, a world filled with fear.

His father, a once caring, loving man had changed, almost overnight, into a monster far more terrifying than the one he once believed occupied the very closet he now sought shelter in.

Ever since that night, shortly after his fifth birthday, a night Kaisuke couldn't even remember properly, his father had turned vicious towards him.

Kaisuke would plead with his mother not to leave him, would break down in to uncontrollable tears once alone, but try as he might, he just couldn't tell her why. Each time his mother would beg him to tell her, he would just clam up. The threat from his father weighting heavily on him as he refused to answer.

_You say one word about this to your mother, and she's next!_

Kaisuke was in no doubt that his father meant that threat.

So now, Kaisuke spent most of his time either, right next to his mother, afraid to let her out of his sight, or, if she was away on another mission, as far away from his father as possible. Most weekends, when his mother was away, were spent at either Uncle Naruto's house or round at Uncle Neji's.

***

Kaori was just heading home, her patrol had been a boringly quiet one today. She found her mind drifting back to the days of dodging windows, and smiled at the memory of their shocked faces when she informed them that she knew.

She sighed heavily and shook her head, clearing the images. Sasuke, although everyone now knew he was still alive, was long gone. Not one single person knew where, or even how, he was. As for Sakura, Kaori sighed again, if it wasn't for Kaisuke, Sakura would probably _still_ be a walking ghost.

Kaori wanted nothing more than to go find Sasuke, drag him back if necessary and _make_ them fix things.

There just _had_ to be a way to fix things. It was obvious to a blind, deaf idiot that Sakura had never stopped loving Sasuke, that her relationship with Youshi was a forced one. Kaori was sure that if someone could just get Sasuke back to Konoha, to just _see_ Sakura, that he wouldn't leave her again, that he would fight for her. As soon as she was done with her mission here, that was exactly what Kaori intended to do.

Kaori was torn from her thoughts by a muffled scream. On high alert, she leapt on to a nearby roof and tracked the sound back to it's source. She was more than a little shocked when she realised where it was coming from. "Sakura's?!"

***

The creak of the floorboards warned Kaisuke of the impending danger. He huddled his body tighter in to the corner and prayed to Kami that his father wouldn't find him again. His bruised and beaten body protested at his movements but Kaisuke held back the groan. He couldn't risk being heard.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he gripped his arms tighter, the dislocated shoulder begging him to scream.

The door of the closet flew open, his father glaring down at him as he swayed unsteadily on his feet. "You… hic… pathetic little worm!" he slurred at him.

Kaisuke screamed out, a mixture of terror and agony, as his father dragged him, by his injured shoulder, from his hiding place. His small trembling legs were forced to match his father's drunken march as he was pushed down the corridor. Kaisuke feared for his life as they neared the stairs, his father had often threatened to end him there.

"Time to go… hic… brat!"

Kaisuke squealed out in terror and tried everything he could to get away from his father but the man's grip was too powerful. His father laughed evilly at him as he dangled Kaisuke toward the top of the staircase. "Can you fly?" he asked mockingly. "Let's find out, shall we?!"

Kaisuke screamed as the carpet fell away beneath him, as the air rushed past him face, as the ground raced up to meet him. His eyes flickered with sparks of red as he continued to fall, continued to scream.

***

"He's losing it!" screamed Karin as she fled from the training grounds.

Gaara, Suigetsu and Juugo raced over, desperate to calm their enraged leader before he tore the place apart again. This had been happening a lot recently. Over the last year, Sasuke had torn apart the old hut at the corner of the training field at least eight times.

While none of the inhabitants were strangers to Sasuke's temper tantrums, when he lost control like that, it scared even Gaara's demon.

Juugo was the first one to be sent flying, closely followed by Gaara and Suigetsu. They landed in a heap, slightly on top of each other. A pair of feet clad in dark green ninja sandals appeared beside their heads.

"Not again." came a deep sigh.

Suigetsu couldn't resist. He turned his head slightly, trying to peek up Aya's clothing. Even though he knew he wouldn't see anything but more clothes, it was still worth a _try_, right? A threatening growl right beside him reminded him to behave. Suigetsu was getting more convinced on a daily basis that Gaara had a thing going for the beautiful Aya. Not that he blamed him.

Aya stepped over the tangled mess of manhood and moved closer to her furious cousin. "Sasuke?" she tried. "Calm the fuck down! I don't wanna have to hurt you!"

No one single comment came from the growing crowd. No-one would _dare_ mock Aya for that statement. While many would claim it, and be left bleeding and begging for mercy, Aya had _proved_ that when she made a threat like that, she could back it up. She was _still_ the only woman, hell person, alive that had beaten Sasuke.

"Fuck you, Aya!"

Aya took another step closer. Sasuke was on the verge of stage two curse form but, still, Aya seemed unphased. She ignored his outburst and tried again. "What's got you so bent out of shape? Why you trashing that hut again?"

Sasuke paused briefly, part of the door in his hands, and turned slightly to face her. "I don't _know_!"

"Okay." stated Aya as she made several rapid hands seals and dropped to one knee. "Time to calm you down then."

As Aya walked away, side stepping the three men who were now struggling to their feet.

"Leave him ten minutes, then cut him down." with that said, Aya glared at the watching crowd, sending them scurrying back to whatever they had been doing previously.

She chuckled slightly to herself and headed back to her home, leaving the three men gawking and Sasuke dangling by his ankles from several strong vines she had summoned to restrain him.

***

Kaori burst through the doors of the Garukin household just in time to see Kaisuke nearing the floor at the bottom of the stairs. She leapt forward and caught him with ease, setting him down on his feet gently. "Kaisuke?!" she gasped, seeing the extent of the boys injuries.

"What the… hic… fuck are… hic… you doing in my house?!"

Kaori turned toward the demanding drunken voice. Finding Youshi staggering at the top of the stairs, Kaori instantly realised what had happened. She turned back to Kaisuke. "He _pushed_ you?!"

Kaisuke refused to answer but the terror was still clear in his eyes. Kaori was moving even before her brain could catch up. She took the stairs three at a time and, before Youshi knew what was coming, landed a powerful upper cut to his jaw, sending the man somersaulting backwards before landing in an undignified heap on the carpet.

She pounced on him the instant his body stopped rolling, punching every inch of his face she could find. His blood splashed up on to her fists and arms.

"Help me!" came a pleading voice, growing quieter by the second. "I… can't… breath!"

"You're going to regret this!" wheezed Youshi. Kaori chuckled mirthlessly and dropped the bloodied Youshi to the stained carpet. "You touch him again, I'll finish you!" she hissed at him, giving him a firm kick to the ribs before racing to Kaisuke, catching the boy before his now unconscious form could hit the floor, and ran to the hospital.

***

Sakura came home from her mission to an upside down world. It shouldn't have been too surprising, considering how messed up her life already was, but _this_ was something she had not expected.

Both her husband and her son were in hospital and one of her closest friends was being held in a prison cell for not only trying to kill them but for betraying Konoha too.

After giving her mission report to Tsunade-sama, and checking on her family, Sakura made her way to the holding cells. She rounded the corner and gasped in horror. The guards were either unconscious or dead and the cell containing Kaori was burst open. Kaori was standing in the corridor being embraced by none other than Konan _and_ Pein!

"What the…"

Sakura's words were instantly cut off by the pressure of a large sword at her throat. Her eyes glanced up to her right. Kisame stood there smirking at her, almost begging her to make a move, anything to give him the excuse to use that sword of his.

"Kisame!" snapped Kaori. "Leave her alone."

Kisame's face gave away his utter disappointment. "Aw! But Ai…"

"She told you to leave the girl alone!" barked Konan.

Kisame was about to argue but Pein had locked him with a threatening glare. His eyes telling him exactly what would happen if he _dared_ go against Konan.

Kaori pulled away from Konan and Pein and slowly made her way over to where Sakura stood, still froze and held by Kisame. Kaori smiled sweetly at Kisame, causing the man to blush and Sakura to become even more confused as Kisame smile back before walking away.

"Sakura."

It took Sakura a few moments to realise she was being spoken to. When her mind snapped back into focus, so did her hand impact with Kaori's face. Kisame and Konan instantly tensed, ready to come to Kaori's aid, but Kaori merely nodded to Sakura.

"I deserved that, _once_."

Sakura's eyes blazed with true fury but Kaori's face was peaceful and calm. She bowed slightly to Sakura before straightening up again. Sakura was so angry at Kaori but strangely, she found herself allowing the woman to speak.

"You will hear many things about me over the next few weeks, Sakura. Many will be true. I _have_ been betraying Konoha to the Akatsuki, but not to the extent they will make out. I was trying to keep peace. I told each side just enough to avoid those I care about from being hurt…"

Hurt. That word made Sakura find her voice again. "What about my _family_?!"

Kaori sighed and shook her head. "Youshi deserved every blow!"

"And my _son_?!" demanded Sakura. "Why _Kaisuke_? What did he ever do to you?!"

Kaori's eyes flashed with rage, her fingers flexed at her sides. "I _never_ touched him! I _saved_ him!"

Sakura scoffed and folded her arms across her chest. Kaori lost slight control of her temper and pinned Sakura to the wall behind her by the throat.

"Listen up, Sakura! Yes, I hurt Youshi. And if I ever see him again, I'm going to finish the job! But, I _never hurt Kaisuke_! Look closer to home for _that_ culprit. In fact, you need to take a good, long hard look at what happens when you're not home! If you're not careful, you wont _have_ a son next time you get back!"

Sakura scoffed again and glared at Kaori. "You're _lying_! You're nothing but a traitor!"

"I may be a lot of things, Sakura. But I've never lied to _you_! I may be the bad guy in this," she paused and glanced over her shoulder at Konan. "But that doesn't mean I like it. I'm leaving Konoha. I've made my choice and now I have to live with it." she sighed slightly as she released Sakura.

"You'd know all about that, wouldn't you. Being forced into a decision you _never_ wanted to make. The only difference between us," Kaori motioned between them. "You still have the chance to change things."

Sakura stood still, shocked at Kaori's words, as she watched the woman she once thought of as a friend, walking away with the enemy. Kaori paused just before she disappeared. "Take care of yourself Sakura, _and_ Kaisuke!"

***

"Just _promise_ me!" demanded Sakura.

Naruto and Neji nodded quickly. They had no idea what had come over Sakura but they were more than willing to keep an eye on Kaisuke for her while she was away on missions.

For a long time now, they had all been growing concerned about the boys volume level. He had been growing steadily quieter and more withdrawn. At first, seeing the boy following their wives around, as though joined to them, Naruto and Neji had thought it a cute little quirk. That, of course, had died the second they saw that first flinch when Kakashi had patted Kaisuke on the back and asked his namesake how he was feeling that morning.

Naruto had been taken aside by Kakashi while Neji took Kaisuke home to his mother.

"Mind telling me what's going on with Kaisuke?" asked Kakashi, dropping all pleasantry.

Naruto shrugged but was deeply concerned also. "I don't know, but Sakura's asked us to check in on him at home whenever she goes on missions. I don't know what's going on there, but I _don't_ like it!"

"Check in on him huh?" said Kakashi, rubbing his chin. "I think I'll be helping out with that too. Something's not right and I _intend_ to find out what!"

***

Kakashi and Naruto nearly broke the door down, they crashed in to it that hard. They had heard screaming coming from the Garukin house and knew that Sakura was away on a three day mission.

They dashed into the living room, ready for battle. Kaisuke was curled up in the corner, huddled in to a tight ball while Youshi was catching a spider in a glass.

"It's alright now, Kaisuke. I've caught it." Youshi smirked to Naruto and Kakashi as he held up the captured beast. "Look Kaisuke, Uncle Naruto and Kakashi have come to save you from the big bad spider too." he chuckled to himself as he took the spider outside. "Honestly, you'd think a seven year old would be past these kinds of fears."

Kakashi and Naruto ignored Youshi and moved closer to Kaisuke. "Are you alright?"

Kaisuke didn't move from his spot in the corner. "Is it gone?" he asked, his voice shaky.

"Yes." stated Kakashi as he and Naruto moved slightly closer.

"There we go, all gone." announced Youshi, re-entering the room. He turned to Naruto and Kakashi as he dropped to a crouch next to Kaisuke. "Thanks for the rescue attempt guys, but he's fine now. Aren't you Kaisuke?" he said lightly.

"Yes." came Kaisuke's quiet response.

Youshi stood up and motioned for the two men to leave. "Thanks for trying to help but I need to get his dinner ready now."

Kakashi and Naruto nodded, said their goodbyes to Kaisuke and left.

Once the door was securely closed and locked, Youshi returned to the living room and glared at Kaisuke. "Go clean yourself up, then get some dinner started." he snapped. "And don't burn it _this_ time!"

Kaisuke rose quietly from the corner and headed off to his bedroom to change out of his urine soaked clothes. He would need his medical kit today, his nose and cheek were still bleeding from his fathers punches. As always, inside his mind, the woman's voice he had come to depend on, calmed him, telling him that he was stronger than this, that Youshi wouldn't get away with what he was doing to him.

Kaisuke trusted that strange woman's voice as much as he trusted his mothers. He still had no idea who she was, but she was always there when he needed her. As he cleaned himself up, he, once again, had the urge to call her Grandma.

***

"Did you smell that?" asked Kakashi as he and Naruto made their way to Neji's house. It was time to talk over their monitoring strategies again. The ones in place _clearly_ were not working.

Naruto nodded but didn't speak. He couldn't risk speaking yet, he needed to calm down first. The Nine Tailed Fox was growling furiously just beneath the surface, urging him to go back and tear Youshi apart.

***

Naruto was late. He cursed under his breath as he raced towards the Garukin house. He was meant to be there an hour ago. He cursed his alarm clock over and over again as he drew closer to his destination.

He rounded the corner just in time to see Kaisuke being thrust out of the front door.

"Get out!" Youshi spat at Kaisuke. "I want you out of this village by sunrise!"

Naruto's heart shattered as he watched Kaisuke, only days away from turning eight, bleeding and limping, struggle to pull on his jacket and stagger his way out the door.

The door slammed, hard, behind him, catching Kaisuke in his back and sending the boy flying forward, his body too weak to catch himself. Naruto dashed forward, catching Kaisuke safely in his arms mere seconds before the boy collided with the ground.

"It's okay, Kaisuke!" Naruto hurriedly whispered. "I've got you! I've got you!"

Kaisuke passed out from the pain of his injuries. He wasn't _badly_ hurt, but he ached all over and was drained from enduring it all those years. As he slipped into unconsciousness, the woman's voice was back.

_Sleep Kaisuke, you're safe now. Everything's going to change now, you'll see. There's a better life waiting for you. I promise._

_Okay. Will you stay with me while I rest?_

_Of course, my boy. I'll always be with you._

**The End **

**(Unless you jump over to Kaisuke, then it's only just begun.) **

**A/N: I'd just like to say, I'm REALLY sorry for taking so long to update. Also, there's another chapter waiting to be added to this story. **

**The SASUKE - ITACHI fight! But there's a catch, I wont add it until I have 5 reviews for this chapter, AND someone can correctly guess who the woman comforting Kaisuke was. (It's REALLY easy if you've read the chapter properly)**


	13. The Missing Chapter Sharingan Showdown

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I DO own Youshi Garukin (although, let's face, nobody would want to!) Ai Mizuri remains the sole property of xEMOtIoNaLLyCOnSTipaTEDx-**

**A/N: Okay, first of all, the answer to the challenge was: (drum roll please) Mikoto Uchiha! It's given away by Kaisuke's urge to call the voice Grandma.**

**I would also like to thank Princesse Hatake, for my favourite review of this story and some extremely insightful ideas. If anyone is ever stuck with something, you should seek the wrting genius of Princesse Hatake, and all will be well again! **

**The Missing Chapter - Sharingan Showdown**

"You're positive it's him?" demanded Sasuke as he and Youshi burst through the east gates of Konoha.

Youshi turned his head slightly toward Sasuke and gave a half glare. "Just how many Sharingan users do you think are out there?"

"Hn" snapped Sasuke deciding to now ignore the other man. If he couldn't answer a simple question without getting defensive then Sasuke had no urge to talk to him. It wasn't as though Youshi was one of Sasuke's favourite people anyway. He saw the way he looked at Sakura when he thought no one was looking. Sasuke made a mental note to have serious words with Youshi about that. _After_ he'd dealt with his brother though.

***

After several hours of running through thick forest, they came upon a group of three small ruins and a growing clearing. Sasuke stopped in his tracks and brought his Sharingan to life.

"This is where he was last sighted." whispered Youshi as the two men dropped into a crouch amongst the tree branches and leaves.

Sasuke turned to face Youshi, the index finger of his left hand held to his lips as his right pointed over to several bushes at the edge of the ancient ruins.

"Is it him?" whispered Youshi, his whisper growing even quieter and his crouch more tense. There were very few people who could make Youshi nervous but the Uchiha's were definitely _on_ that list.

"Finally!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed angrily while Youshi's widened in fear.

Itachi, closely followed by a rather shocked Kisame, emerged from the only ruin that still had its roof. Itachi's Sharingan blazed in the growing light as he turned and locked glares with Sasuke.

"I was being to wonder if you were ever going to show up." smirked Itachi. He waited until Sasuke, and Youshi, had leapt down from the canopy before continuing. "A little birdie has been telling me how strong you've gotten, Little Brother. I must admit, I'm glad you survived Sound. That was not the death for an _Uchiha_!"

"You'd know all about that!" snapped Sasuke.

"I suppose I deserved that." Itachi grinned and chuckled slightly.

"You deserve more than just _that_!" hissed Sasuke.

"Now, now Little Brother." smirked Itachi. "Temper is one thing _neither_ of us should be losing right now."

"You can't tell him what to do!" shouted Youshi.

"KEEP OUT OF IT, WORM!" bellowed the Uchiha brothers as one.

Youshi instantly shut up and stepped back slightly making sure he was well out of either Uchiha's reach. He glanced around for a safe (ish) spot to watch from and soon leapt up on to a nearby tree branch.

"Should we wait for your little pink haired friend? Or is that blonde loud mouth waiting for your signal?" sneered Itachi, scanning the edges of the clearing as he spoke.

"We came alone!" Youshi called out.

"Nice friend you've got there." Itachi smirked, giving a nod of mocking thanks to Youshi before turning to grin at his younger brother. "Tell me…" started Itachi as he glared up toward Youshi before dropping his gaze back down to Sasuke. "…is he _trying_ to get you both killed?"

Sasuke didn't reply. He couldn't help butt think that perhaps his brother was right about Youshi but shook the thought from his mind and dropped in to a fighting stance. His body language making it clear that the time for talking had passed.

Itachi smirked as, he too, lowered himself in to a ready stance. "Very well then. Let us begin."

Kisame stepped forward but quickly drew back at the deadly growls coming from Sasuke _and_ Itachi. "Keep out of this, Kisame." hissed Itachi.

They charged as one, fists and feet clashing and sending each other crashing backwards, Sasuke in to a tree and Itachi into the wall of the closest ruin. They were both back on their feet in less than a second and charging again.

"I can see my little birdie was right!" grinned Itachi, letting several kunai loose at his brother, who dodged them with ease and sent several flying straight back at him. "Your skills are impressive, Sasuke. But their not going to be enough to save you!"

Sasuke launched several shuriken speeding toward his older brother, inwardly cheering at the hiss of pain they caused as the blade sliced in to Itachi's left leg. The hiss quickly turned to a roar of anger as Itachi charged at him, gripping his upper arms so tightly they were sure to bruise, and slammed him against yet another tree.

"You're still too weak, little brother." smirked Itachi. "Let me end your suffering."

Before Sasuke had the chance to speak, Itachi called out the _one_ jutsu that still terrified all who heard its name.

"Mangekyo Sharingan!"

***

Sasuke cautiously got to his feet. The ground beneath him felt shaky, distorted, off balance somehow.

"Welcome back, little brother." came Itachi's voice from seemingly nowhere. "This world has missed you."

Sasuke glanced around, his Sharingan blazing, trying to find Itachi. Instead of his brother, he found his worst nightmare, the memory that still caused him to wake in a cold sweat.

His mother and father being cut down before him, hiss entire family laying in deaths shroud all around him. Their silent voices screaming in his mind for vengeance, their blood coating the ground so thick that Sasuke feared he would drown in its flow. He saw his younger self, crying out for his mother, for safety, for _somebody_ to help him.

Sasuke struck out wildly, the anger and fear quickly getting the better of him. Never in his life had he been so afraid as he had _that_ day and it was beginning to build within him once more.

He turned away from the scene, but an even more terrifying one greeted his eyes. Naruto and Kakashi were chained to large rocks and were being beating to death by a version of Sasuke. Sasuke closed his eyes trying to escape, _desperate_ to escape before…

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. _NO!_ screamed his voice and mind as one. Sakura was being held down by several of Itachi's men. Itachi himself was tearing at her clothes, stripping her bare. Itachi opened his own trousers and knelt down between Sakura's held open legs. He forced his manhood inside of Sakura, thrusting deeply and painfully within the pink haired girl as she screamed out for Sasuke to save her, begged him to make Itachi stop.

The world Itachi had created began to tremble and shake. A deep growl erupted form somewhere within Sasuke's throat before escaping the man as a burst of pure hatred.

Suddenly, there was a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, calming the fury and stilling the mans movements before he could charge at his brother for what he was doing, before he lost all control of himself to the rage of seeing _his_ Sakura being violated.

Sasuke turned, ready to kill the interruption, only to freeze at the sight that greeted him.

"Sakura?!" he gasped, eyes their normal black, mouth hanging open in shock.

Sakura smiled up at Sasuke. "None of this is real, Sasuke-kun. I'm not here. I'm not in any danger. He wants you to loose control. If you do, he will win."

Another figure appeared on Sasuke's other side, also resting their hand on his shoulder and whispering calming words. This person shocked Sasuke more than Sakura's sudden appearance had. "M… Mother?!"

"Listen to Sakura, my son." his mother said with a smile. "You _know_ the truth. Sakura is safely under Naruto's protection. She is _not_ the image you see your brother toying with. You have nothing to fear in this world. He can not beat you here if you do not fear what he shows you. _That_ is the power of the Mangekyo. Fear. You have nothing to fear from images that you _know_ love you in true life."

Sasuke nodded, understanding. He bowed slightly to their images as Mikoto and Sakura stepped away from him and vanished in to nothingness.

Another image came to Sasuke's mind. A small wooden kunai with a heart carved in to the handle, attached to a cord that hung around his neck. A gift from Sakura, a sign of her love for him.

Sasuke closed his eyes as he raised his hand to his chest, felt the tiny wooden dagger hiding beneath his top. "You are the weak one, Itachi." he announced as he opened his eyes once more, Sharingan blazing and tomes spinning wildly. "To think that I would be afraid of you, afraid of _this_!"

Itachi stood up as the image of Sakura exploded into smoke beneath him. He had not commanded it to go. He glared over at his little brother and felt fear for the first time in his adult life.

Sasuke looked like he was glowing. The strength and power in his chakra expanding all around him. Itachi tried to brush off the growing feeling of dread, the feeling that perhaps he had pushed his little brother a little _too_ far with this one.

"I am not afraid of you." said Sasuke, his voice low, a deep threat carrying in the words. He raised his head and locked gazes with his, more than a little startled, older brother.

"I AM NOT AFRIAD OF YOU!"

The world around them exploded! The images cracked and shattered before falling like broken glass, smashing against the ground like a thunder storm.

***

Kisame and Youshi both gasped in fright when Itachi and Sasuke seemed to explode with light. Kisame, who was still on ground level, quickly leapt up into the nearest tree branches to escape form the blast wave that sent both brothers flying in opposite directions.

Sasuke crashed into the base of the tree Youshi was crouched in, almost knocking the man out of his hiding place.

Itachi was sent crashing _through_ the wall of the building he and Kisame had originally been waiting in.

Kisame leapt back down and raced over to his friend. "Itachi!" he yelled. "Itachi, are you alright?!"

Itachi coughed, some blood flying from his lips. "He's _stronger_!" he gasped. "He broke out of my Mangekyo!"

Kisame's eyes widened. "How? How is that possible?!"

"It's not meant to be!" Itachi said coughing up some more blood. "But he did it anyway!"

"ITACHI!"

Kisame took a defensive stance between his friend and the coming threat that was Sasuke. Itachi struggled to his feet and gripped his friend on the shoulder. "No, Kisame." he said quietly. "This is _my_ fight. I started it many years ago, it's time I finished things."

Kisame was left with little choice but to watch his friend cross the distance between him and Sasuke. Kisame had a bad feeling about where this fight was heading but tried to shake it off. He tried to convince himself once more that no-one could ever beat Itachi, even if the doubt now instilled by Sasuke refused to budge.

***

The battle raged on for the rest of the day and long in to the night. Fire jutsu's, kunai, shuriken and anything else that came to hand was launched at each brother, only to be deflected or destroyed by yet another, close to hand, defence.

Itachi and Sasuke were both bleeding badly, wounds appearing on every inch of exposed skin and weapons tearing through their clothing to make even more.

Several tree were now ablaze, thanks to Sasuke's Chidori while other where flattened after multiple weapons strikes.

Itachi staggered back as Sasuke stumbled forwards. Both men were extremely unsteady on their feet. Their moves were becoming sloppy as their energy started to run out. Itachi gripped a rock tightly in his hand and used what little strength he had left to launch it at his brothers head.

Sasuke staggered slightly on his feet, his death-like grip on his katana the only thing keeping him on his feet. He glanced down in time to see to rock flying towards him but not enough energy to get out of the way in time.

The rock collided with his chest, a crack resounded deep within him, letting him know that at least one of his ribs had just been broken.

"It's time to end this." Itachi said, struggling to get enough air into his badly broken body. Sasuke, gasping for breath himself, merely nodded and staggered closer to his brother. Sasuke raised his katana, ready for the final strike.

"ITACHI!"

Kisame yelled out, racing to get to his friend's aid in time, desperate to save him. He raised his own sword. He was going to take Sasuke's head clean off for what he had done to Itachi.

Kisame quickly closed the distance, his rage growing with each step. He swung the sword, ready for the kill.

"NOOOOO!"

Kisame staggered backwards. The blow to his chest knocking the very breath from his body. His eyes locked on to those off his attacker and widened. "I… Itachi? Why?" he gasped.

Itachi had thrown himself in front of Sasuke, protecting his brother with everything he had left. Sasuke was gasping for breath, and going in to shock, behind him. He tried to turn, to comfort his brother, only to realise what he had truly done.

Itachi's eyes slid down his own body. Blood was seeping out from almost everywhere but that wasn't what had him smiling. "It's over." he said as his eyes locked on to the katana that was wedged through him, Sasuke's katana.

With strength that he wasn't even aware he had, Itachi pulled himself clear of the katana and slowly sank to his knees. He met his brothers eyes, black locking with black. "Forgive me, Sasuke."

"Why did you do that?!" Sasuke demanded, his strength vanishing as he too dropped to the ground, his knees hitting the cold ground hard, sending shockwaves through his already traumatised body.

"It wasn't Kisame's fight." Itachi struggled for breath, for strength that was leaving him all too quickly. "No matter how much you hated me…" he coughed up a mouthful of blood as he collapsed to the ground. "…you're still my little brother."

"Some family we make." chuckled Sasuke as he too coughed up blood and winced in agony.

Itachi struggled and wriggled and desperately tried to reach his brothers side. His strength gave out less than a foot away from his goal. He locked gazes with Sasuke again and gave his little brother a weak glare.

"Don't you _dare_ die!" cough, gasp. "You're free now. Free of me, of the rage." gasp, wheeze. "What would Mother say if we both showed up at the same time?" wheeze, cough, choke, gasp. "Go home Sasuke. Home to Sakura."

Sasuke gasped and struggled for breath as his brother smiled at him, a genuine happy smile. Itachi fought desperately to keep his eyes open, to fend off his impending death for just one moment longer. "I saw what happened in there. I _saw_ _who_ saved you."

"I love her." whispered Sasuke, his own death looming in on him.

"Then _live_ for her." Itachi whispered back. He reached out to his little brother, grateful that Sasuke reached out to him too. As soon as their hands touched, Itachi used what little strength he had and sent the tattered remains of his own chakra into his younger brothers body. "Live for her."

Sasuke felt the surge of Itachi's chakra burning through him, healing just enough of his injuries to stave off death. He watched as Itachi's body slumped and his eyes became to close for the final time. "Itachi!" he gasped. Itachi barely managed to keep his eyes on his brothers as he heard the words he had longed for ever since that awful night. "Itachi, I forgive you."

Itachi went in to deaths waiting arms with a smile on his face. Sasuke's body slumped as consciousness left him, drawing him into the darkness.

***

"Is it over?"

Youshi leapt down from the tree he had watched on from and made his way over to Sasuke and Itachi's still body's. He scanned Sasuke's body and found a weak but fighting heartbeat while it was clear that Itachi had gone to the grave.

"Their dead." he announced, a grin growing on his face.

Kisame made his way over to his fallen friend and gentle picked up his body. He glared at Youshi when the man turned to walk away. "Aren't you going to take his body for burial?"

"Why should I? It's not like we were friends." chuckled Youshi.

Youshi turned just in time to see Kisame charge. He had no time to get out of the way and barely enough time to defend himself.

Youshi soon found himself beaten and bloody and begging on his knees at Kisame's feet. "You led him to battle hoping he'd die, didn't you?!" snapped Kisame. "WHY? Why would you do that?"

"He had something I wanted." coughed Youshi, struggling to get to his feet only to be knocked back down.

"They were right!" snapped Kisame. "You're nothing but a _worm!_"

A single punch sent Youshi in to unconsciousness. A single punch filled with rage and hatred and betrayal.

Itachi had been Kisame's best friend, had _always_ spoken so highly, so passionately about his younger brother. Kisame had seen the brotherly bond with his own eyes, Itachi had given his life, his last piece of chakra to save the little brother he loved so dear and this _thing_ had led Sasuke to battle _hoping_ he would die. This _thing_ had betrayed everything the Itachi had been striving for, what he gave very life for. And for what? Jealousy!

"Stop!"

Kisame spun around, ready to attack whoever had _dared_ stop him from killing the worm. He froze at the sight that greeted him but only for a moment. Only long enough for his mind and feet to agree and send his rushing towards the interrupter, who caught him as he stumbled and helped him stand again.

"Ai!" he gasped, gripping her tightly in a desperate embrace. He loved this woman more than life itself and had been lost without her. He knew that she didn't feel the same but she didn't ridicule him for his feelings either, nor did she announce them in front of the others and bring him shame.

Now, she returned his embrace, knowing that he needed help to ground himself, to regain control of his emotions.

"Kisame, is Itachi…"

"He's dead." wept Kisame, knowing it was safe to show this side of himself to Ai. "They both are." Kisame pulled back slightly from Ai and looked her in the eye. "Itachi gave his last pulse to save Sasuke but he died anyway."

Ai let go of Kisame and made her way over to Sasuke's body as Kisame continued. "And that _worm_ wouldn't even take him home for burial."

"That's because he's not dead." announced Ai, picking up the faint heartbeat within Sasuke's unconscious form. She rose from her knelling position next to Sasuke and turned back to Kisame. "If Itachi wanted Sasuke to survive, we must honour that. Send a messenger bird for help. If he doesn't get medical aid soon, Itachi's sacrifice will be for nought."

Kisame, refusing to allow the last act of his friend to be in vain, instantly summoned a bird. He ordered it to find medic chakra and drag them to Sasuke if need be. As soon as the bird was back in the air, he turned back to Ai, only to gasp in shock at seeing her lifting the unconscious worm on to her back.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he demanded. "Why are you helping _him_?!"

Ai, once she had Youshi secure, turned to face Kisame. "He's a Garukin. Not a family you want to have a grudge against you. If he doesn't come home, all of Japan would be sent against the Akatsuki. That's not something I can allow to happen."

As Ai turned and began to walk away, Kisame raced over to her and gently took hold of her elbow. "We miss you, Ai. Konan misses you. _I_ miss you." His eyes locked with hers as he continued. "If you _ever_ need us, you know what to do."

"Thank you, Kisame." Ai said but before she turned away again, she kissed Kisame's cheek and locked eyes with him once more. "Tell my sister that I miss her too, that I'm doing all I can to keep her safe."

Kisame nodded and watched on until Ai was safely away before turning back and picking up Itachi's body once more. He walked over to the tree line but waited, hidden in the shadows of the tree line, for help to arrive for Sasuke. He had a feeling that his friend, even though he was no more, would want him to make sure that Sasuke was going to be alright.

***

"It's biting me!" screamed Karin as the large bird grabbed at her sleeve yet again.

Suigetsu tried his best to fend off the bird while trying to control to overwhelming urge to laugh at Karin's distress.

Juugo noticed something attached to the birds leg and grabbed it, tearing the small note in his hurry to read it. "It's a messenger bird!" he shouted.

Karin snatched the note from him and tore it even more in her rush. Suddenly, she screamed again and grabbed the bird. "Take me to him!"

The bird instantly released its hold on her and took off in to the air, Karin following closely behind it. Suigetsu and Juugo raced after her. "What's going on?!" demanded Suigetsu as the two men struggled to keep up with the suddenly frantic woman.

"SASUKE'S IN TROUBLE! HE'S DYING!"

No more words were exchanged as the three friends raced to the aid of the man who had saved all of their lives more times than anyone would ever be able to count. It was their turn to repay the favour, and they _refused_ to fail him!

***

Kisame smiled slightly when he saw three people burst through the tree line and race to Sasuke's side. The woman was clearly a medic-nin of some sort, as his bird was guiding her the most. The two men with her took up defensive positions around the medic as she worked on Sasuke's wounds.

"Your brothers in good hands now." Kisame whispered to Itachi's body as he turned and walked away from the scene. "Let's hope that whatever you gave him was enough."

**The End**


End file.
